Let's Put a Smile on That Face
by Ivy N.O
Summary: Everything was going fine until someone had to point out the obvious. Mori and Honey will be leaving soon. Meaning the Club is going to need a new host. Cue Kaito Datkin, but he has a condition. The Host Club must make his sister smile again, Easy Right? Top it all off with a certain redhead pinning over a girl he's already rejected and you've got yourself a whole heap of fun
1. Business Deal

_**A/N: For people coming from Close to Home, welcome back! To new readers, never fear, you don't need to have read Close to Home to understand this. Just know that there will be a character called Amaya coming in later who works as the bodyguard for the club.**_

_**Anyway, super excited to be starting this story, even though I know that I really should wait until after my exams in June...but oh well, can't be helped.**_

_**Please, please, please, Review!**_

_**.**_

.

The chairman of Ouran Academy sat forward in his chair, his elbows on his desks, his chin leaning on his folded hands. Across from him sat one of the youngest and most powerful CAOs in Japan.

And she wanted to enrol.

"You know, we don't usually take applications this late in the year, Mademoiselle Datkin."He told her in smooth French, the language choice being at her request.

Midori Datkin flashed her charismatic smile.

"Which is why I am grateful for the fact you are making an exception on mine and my brother's account, Monsieur Suoh. Gratitude that, as you know, may manifest itself in ways most beneficial for your students' linguistic skills."

His jaw clenched. He knew he couldn't really refuse her. Not when she was offering an alliance between his school and her Language colleges. The benefits for Ouran would be tutors, preference with third level courses and also, on a more personal note, the Suoh empire would gain a valuable ally in the Datkin Company. Considering that they were a company that dealt mostly in translating, one would think they didn't have much influence. But the Datkin translators knew more information about the internal workings of many international multimillion companies than those who hired them would care for. No one crossed the Datkin Company simply because no one wanted anything 'leaked'.

"Yes, I am sure it would. Although I must inquire as to why you are not wearing the proper attire?" He asked, doubting he would like the answer. Midori sat with her legs crossed elegantly, a pointed heel clearly visible underneath her black slacks. She wore the school's blazer over a blouse with no tie. Not exactly uniform and the multiple piercings in her left ear didn't help much either. She was a strange looking girl, businesswoman dress with a rebel's haircut of long black layers framing her face that slowly shortened as they progressed to the back of her skull where the hair was cut like a boys.

Midori gave him a small smile, her green eyes flashing with amusement.

"With all due respect, Monsieur Suoh, I am the CAO of an international and multi-million company. I do not feel it fitting that I wear what you claim to be the school uniform for the female students. I am no princess and so, Monsieur, I do not think that wonderfully sweet dress of yours would look very good on me." She flashed her teeth at him again and he knew there was little point in fighting this point.

"However, I can assure you that my brother will be wearing the proper uniform and my sister too, when the time comes for her to come to Ouran. Granted, that will not be for some time." Midori offered in consolation, knowing she had won.

The chairman nodded and let out a sigh. "Very well, As odd as it may be that you have joined us in the end of January we do have room for you and your brother. You will be in class 3-A and Kaito will be in 2-A."

Midori brought her fingers to her lips thoughtfully. "2-A, that is the class your son is in, is it not Monsieur?"

He regarded her with momentary surprise. "Yes, it would be."

"Wonderful, I am glad to know my brother will be in good company. Thank you for your time, Monsieur Suoh. Myself and my brother shall acquaint ourselves with your lovely school before we take our leave, if you don't mind?" Midori asked, rising from her chair. With her combined height of five foot eight and her heels she comfortably looked the handsome middle aged man in the eye.

"Not at all, please explore at your leisure. Although I must ask you to be quiet as classes are currently ongoing."

"Of course, Á plus tard, Monsieur." She politely bowed at him.

"Á bientot, Mademoiselle." He replied, bowing as well.

Midori turned and strolled out of the office, her heels clacking on the floor as she went. She opened the door and saw her younger brother lounging lazily against the wall, waiting for her. He wore the boy's uniform.

"I see you found yourself a new outfit." She noted in English, taking in the sight of the six foot leanly built teen. He rolled his ebony eyes at her and straightened.

"The secretary gave it to me, I thought I might try it on while I waited for you to finalise everything with Suoh. I'm not convinced it fits very well though. I imagine were going to have to get it tailored." He studied the blazer that was a little loose on his torso. They began to walk through the ornate halls of Ouran academy as they spoke.

"You Italians and your suits." Midori muttered teasingly.

"Oh, what about you Irish women and your pride, hmmm? I don't see you wearing that disgusting audacity of a school uniform." He pointed out accusingly.

She shot him a warning look. "Keep your voice down, or at the very least switch to Italian. Unless of course you want to offend the Chairman before we even begin our first day."

He shrugged, "What does it matter, he's hardly going to expel me. Not with you around." Kaito ran a hand through his short brown hair. He had far more of his model mother's genes then his Japanese father's.

Midori scowled at him. "I will not have you being disrespectful just because you don't think you'll get a scolding. I know that school is a rather new experience for both of us but you are seventeen and I expect you to act like it. No being a spoiled little rich boy."

"Yes Mother." He teased. She punched him playfully in the arm.

"Come now, it's only for a year and a few months. Think about Chou, she has to go to Elementary, Middle and High School." Midori said with wide eyes as she reminded him of their ten year old sister's predicament.

"That poor little angel. How will she survive?" Kaito said sadly causing Midori to chuckle.

"How about we find out where those pesky class rooms are? I don't really like the idea of getting lost first thing tomorrow." Kaito suggested as they strolled up a ridiculously wide staircase.

"Alright, I don't know how much luck we'll have though, this place is immense."

The pair wandered casually through the halls, passing the library, the music rooms and many other soundless, empty rooms. Midori glanced to her watch, half two, the students would remain in class for another while.

"This is ridiculous, we are never going to find the rooms at this rate." Kaito exclaimed.

"We better, otherwise we'll be stuck in here forever." Midori noted.

"We could hunt the students for food." He suggested.

"Well obviously, there is no way I'm starving and your skinny ass would only last about a day."

"Excuse me, I work hard on this ass, I'll have you know."

"I know you do, that's why it's so damn skinny." She mumbled.

"This ass has seen more guys then you." He told her with a chuckle.

"Darling that ass has seen more guys than _anyone_. In case you haven't noticed are family is not one for monogamy."

"What? And here I thought it was a coincidence that Me, you and Chou all have different mothers." He said sarcastically.

"You know, I did to for a long time, then, poof, I had an epiphany. We are a family of sluts. Speaking of which can you please let those poor, sweet boys you seduce know that they are a one night stand? The phone calls are getting annoying."

"You're so _cold_ Midori." Kaito pouted at her.

"I'm sorry, which one of us left a sleeping lover in their bed _this morning_ while they went to the gym? I at least let them have breakfast before I disappear."

Kaito chuckled. "How virginal of you."

Midori grinned when she spotted a small girl in a yellow dress in the hall way walking towards them.

"Ask her where the classrooms are." Midori ordered Kaito.

"Why me?"

"Because girls like telling you things dear. Now go on, unless of course you are enjoying wandering around aimlessly."

Kaito rolled his eyes but then plastered a smooth smile on his face.

"Excuse me, miss? Can I ask you something?" He had a slight accent to his Japanese, funny considering it was his first language, Midori thought ruefully. He often put one on to make people swoon.

The young girl squeaked at him but nodded, her cheeks tinged pink. Midori stifled a laugh, her brother always had that effect on girls. He was all high cheekbones and olive toned skin, pity for the girls they never had that effect on _him_.

"Do you know where classroom 2-A and 3-A are? My sister and I, we will be coming to this school and we were hoping to find our classrooms." He explained, quickly dispelling the girl's jealous glance at Midori. This was not surprising, both he and his sister were considered attractive but they look nothing alike, her mother's Irish heritage shining through in her green irises and the paler tone to her skin. Otherwise she had the shape of her father's eyes and traditional Japanese features. He on the other hand had the same coloured eyes as his father but little else to play testament to his ethnicity.

The school girl grinned. "Yes, I do. Follow me."

"Thank you, this is most kind of you, Miss." He told her with a small smile. Midori nodded in agreement.

They followed the bouncy girl through the halls. She chatted happily as she went, Midori felt herself drone out at the onslaught of information. She gathered she was a first year and that she and Kaito were going to be in classes with some 'super cute boys'.

Midori stared out the windows that lined the far walls. The academy truly did have some beautiful grounds. She wondered what her father would have thought about them. He always did have a thing for scenery.

A pause in the incessant chatter caused her to glance back to her companions. She realised that the bubbly yellow girl was now staring at her with expectation.

"Em, sorry, did you say something?" Midori asked.

The girl looked a little taken aback but repeated herself. "I was just saying I hadn't asked you what your names are."

"Oh, I see. I am Datkin Midori." She said with a smile.

The girl's eyes widened suddenly. "Datkin...does that mean you're the CAO of-"

"Is this room 2-A? Wonderful, thank you so much for showing us it, you have such a kind heart." Kaito interrupted her questioning by giving her a charming look. He leaned down and ghosted a kiss over her knuckles.

"It has been a pleasure, but we have taken too much of your time. I hope we meet again." He mumbled softly before taking Midori by the waist and turning her around. He quickly steered her back down the corridor they just went down.

"But, I, I, I haven't shown you room 3-A!"

"Don't worry, I am sure we can find it tomorrow. Thanks again, my dear." He called over his shoulder.

"Do you remember what her names is?" Midori asked under her breath in rapid Italian.

"Not a clue, just keep walking." He muttered back, a stiff smile on his face. She snickered. It didn't surprise her in the least that Kaito had stepped in when the girl had begun to ask questions. He had always been wary of people asking about their unorthodox family, but then so was she.

"I'll tell you one thing, I hope no one saw that god awful Prince Charming treatment, wouldn't want you getting the reputation of being a gentleman now would we?" She teased.

"No, that would be horrifying." He agreed.

.

Unfortunately for the Datkins' someone had noticed the exchange between Kaito and the flabbergasted first year. Someone who, had he not had prior arrangements with a certain evil genius that evening, would be very interested in learning more about the foreign stranger.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and took out a black notebook.

Best to make a note of it, he mused.


	2. Return of the Bodyguard

_**A/N: Thanks for the great response for the first chapter, please keep it up. I would really appreciate reviews so I know if you guys like how this story is going! I started doing review replies in my story Tales of Dragons so I figure I should do them here to.**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**Writers Block 420: Hey thanks for being my first review! Glad to see you back again, I hope you love this story too!**_

_**Without further ado, here's chapter two.**_

_**.**_

"I'm back, baby!"

Mori rolled his eyes at his sister's theatrics, although he felt a small amount of amusement at them. He glanced down at her in her wheelchair as he pushed Amaya further into the school's grounds.

"It's only been a month, calm down." He said softly but he gave her a little smile. The kind only those who knew him well would be able to notice.

Amaya grinned impishly at him. "But I'm _outside_ now, Takashi, _outside_. You know, the place you and our parents refused to let me go since I got out of the hospital. Shocking as this may sound I have actually _missed_ school."

"Wow, Ama-chan, you must have gotten really bored being cooped up in your house all this time." Honey noted from her side. As Mori was currently predisposed with wheeling her around Honey had given up his usual spot atop his cousin's shoulders. He didn't mind much though.

Amaya glanced at Takashi with a small amount of hesitation in her brown eyes, not wanting to offend him. She chose her words carefully.

"Well, I wouldn't say I was bored so much as I was...restless. I haven't been allowed exercise since the 'accident'." She said the last word with inflection, drawing their attention back to the cover story about her injuries. She had been harmed saving Yoshio Ootori from a particularly nasty bunch of kidnappers, the entire event leaving her with a severely broken leg and three cracked ribs. However, that story had not been released to the general public, the Ootori patriarch quickly spinning the occurrence as a bad car crash that resulted in her afflictions and the death of one of his bodyguards. Frankly Amaya didn't mind the lie, she didn't do what she did for fame. She did it because that's what Morinozukas do.

"For good reason." Mori muttered. Amaya pouted at him and let out a slight huff.

"Not really, you know my ribs are doing pretty good...and I have crutches now..."

"No." Mori replied curtly.

"But Takashi!" Amaya complained, mocking him a little.

"No." He repeated blankly.

Amaya scrunched her face up in annoyance and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine, spoil sport." She mumbled causing Honey to giggle.

"Why so glum, Amaya? I would have thought you would be rather excitable this morning, after all you seemed very eager to be returning to Ouran yesterday." A new voice asked, its speaker leaning gently on a pillar as the trio approached the front door. His glasses flashed as he pushed them smoothly up his nose.

Amaya smirked when she saw him. "Perhaps that was only what you deluded yourself into believing, tell me Ootori, how hard has it been without me here to brighten your day?" She asked her boyfriend lightly.

Boyfriend, I am dating Kyoya Ootori, a month in and it was still an unusual thing to refer to him as, she thought.

Kyoya chuckled lightly. "I think in your new ensemble you would brighten anyone's day."

Amaya's cheeks turned faintly pink as she glimpsed down to the yellow bombshell she had been forced to wear. The female Ouran uniform really was vomit inducing.

She used to wear the boy's uniform, unfortunately, due to a combination of a dress providing easier access to her leg injury and better air circulation, not to mention her mother's indignation that her daughter had been flaunting the school's rules, she had been forced into the lemon puffball.

Also, not that she would confess it under torture, part of her had to admit it was a lot simpler to put on the dress instead of trousers over her bandaged foot and calf.

"Watch it Ootori, I'm only confined to this chair for so long."

"Trust me, I am _perfectly_ aware of how long you will be in that chair." He told her with a grin, the hidden message not lost on the blonde. Nor her brother.

Mori made an irritated noise and the smirking couple glanced at him as though they had only realised that him and Honey were still there, the latter wondering why Mori suddenly looked angry.

"You need to go to class." He practically ordered her, his voice calm as ever but there was tension in his shoulders. Amaya studied him and her eyes narrowed in irritation.

"So do you. And your class room is on the other side of the school. Go, I can get myself to class." She stated, already beginning to push the wheels. Mori's eyebrows raised minutely. He knew he had annoyed her.

"No, the doctor told you not to exert yourself." He said, attempting to take control of her wheel chair again. Amaya's jaw tightened.

"I'll be fine Takashi, I'm not going to break on the way to class." She said tiredly.

"I'll bring her, Mori-senpai. You and Honey-senpai should make your way to class, my room is much closer than yours to hers." Kyoya offered, stepping forward.

"That makes sense, right Taka-chan?" Honey said brightly, slyly giving Mori a warning look. The tall boy was normally quite level headed but when it came to his family he had a tendency to be overprotective, and his sixteen year old baby sister was no exception.

His jaw shifted as he gave Kyoya a cold stare before loosening his grip on the handlebars and took a step back.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"See you later, Taka-kun. Bye squirt." Amaya said bidding the two farewell.

"Bye Ama-chan, bye Kyo-chan, will see you at the club later, okay?" Honey called back, already on Mori's shoulders as they made their way to class. Kyoya and Amaya watched them leave for a moment or two before Kyoya started to bring them both into the school building towards her classroom.

"Well, that was a little gruffer than I had hoped for." He said simply.

AMaya sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, seems I'm going to have to another chat with brother dear about his over protectiveness. It's getting rather tiresome."

"I imagine it is to be expected. He did almost lose you and on behalf of my father no less."

"That was my decision and I would have acted accordingly regardless of whether it was your father or not. No offense to Yoshio. How is he, by the way, I haven't heard from him in a while." Amaya asked.

Kyoya chuckled at the fact that Amaya 'heard' from his father, a man who, by no stretch of the imagination, could be called frigid at the best of times. But then when you save a man's life it does have a tendency to make him warm to you.

"He is fine, I believe. He is as busy as he always is, so no doubt he does not have time for frivolous conversation." Kyoya teased.

Amaya gave him a flirtatious half smile. "Trust me, love, no conversation with me is frivolous. I always know _exactly_ what I'm saying." She winked at him and he smirked.

"Careful, what happened to keeping our relationship somewhat discreet." He muttered, leaning down to speak into her ear.

She chuckled at him, inclining her head towards his face so her breath brushed against his cheek. "Don't worry, darling, I have a bit of a reputation for giving out winks. No one will think twice if I present you with one."

"Is that supposed to make me feel more secure?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, but the reminder that you are the only one I give certain other gifts is." She whispered seductively, letting each vowel drip with implication. Before he could straighten she kissed him swiftly on his cheekbone. He abruptly stood up and looked down the bridge of his nose at her.

"Minx." He accused, causing her to smile widely once more. They made the rest of the journey to her classroom, lengthened by her inability to use stairs, in a comfortable silence. Once they arrived outside the door Kyoya glanced up and down the hallway, confirming that there was no one else present.

Quickly he moved to stand in front of her and crouched down. She smirked at him as he leaned slowly in, waiting for her to close her large chocolate eyes. As their breaths began to mingle she shut them, her lips puckering slightly in expectation.

Only to feel a swift kiss to her forehead. Her brow furrowed in confusion and her lids snapped open. Kyoya gave her a smug grin as he rapped his knuckles against the classroom door.

"Tease." Amaya growled.

"Payback." He retorted simply just before the door swung open, revealing Amaya's sensei.

"Ah hello sensei, I apologise for the delay, I have brought Morinozuka Amaya here, unfortunately she is currently in a rather grievous state, so I hope you will forgive her tardiness. Would you be so kind as to hold the door whilst I wheel her in?"

The sensei nodded at the polite black haired beauty. "Of course, come Miss Morinozuka, I'm glad to see you have returned to us."

Kyoya turned back to Amaya and gave her a mocking wink.

I'm going to kill him, she thought menacingly.

.

"Amaya!" Two voices called in unison and she felt herself engulfed by two sets of arms. Class had ended for lunch, giving these two demons a chance to have their fun.

"Hello my little devils, miss me?" Amaya asked.

"Of course we did..." Hikaru muttered evilly in her left ear.

"...We haven't gotten to see anyone rile up Kyoya in ages!" Kaoru finished at her right.

"Glad to know what I mean to you two doppelgangers. " Amaya said amused.

"Well I actually missed you, Amaya, these idiots have been driving me crazy." Haruhi told her, coming over to sit on her desk.

"Thank you Haruhi, at least _someone_ appreciates me." Amaya glared at each of the red heads in turn. They pouted.

"We do appreciate you Amaya." Hikaru told her, put out.

"Yeah, in fact, to show you just how much we appreciate you..." Kaoru's voice grew dark and Amaya suddenly felt a twinge of apprehension.

"...how about we help you..." Hikaru continued before they finished together,

"Get to the cafeteria!"

"What?! Oh hell no- Ah!" Amaya shrieked as each of the twins took a handlebar and began to sprint their way to the cafeteria.

"Haruhi! Save me!" Amaya screamed, fake horror on her face.

"How?" Haruhi asked, not overly concerned.

"I don't know, just. Oh screw it, Faster, demons, faster!" Amaya demanded causing her drivers to laugh manically as they complied. Haruhi buried her face in her palm before running after them. They reached the cafeteria doors in no time, stopping with a screech.

Haruhi doubled over when she reached them, breathing heavily. Amaya snickered at her.

"A little out of shape there, Haruhi?" She teased. Haruhi held up a finger while she gasped in a few more quick gulps of air.

"Let's. Not. Do. That. Again." She spluttered, when she finally straightened.

"Aw, you're no fun!" The twins chimed. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at them and they quickly leaped at her, capturing her in a hug.

"Oh, did we offend you Haruhi?" They pressed their faces on either side of hers.

"We're really sorry. How can we make it up to you?" They told her inclining their lips against her temples.

"How about by letting go of me?" She yelled, knocking them both swiftly away from her, knocking them both to the ground.

"Shall we go to lunch, Haruhi?" Amaya inclined her head towards the door.

"Yes, lets." Haruhi replied, pushing Amaya into the cafeteria.

.

That afternoon, as they left class for the day, Amaya spotted a poster on one of the walls. It was an advertisement for Valentine's day chocolates.

"Oh, yeah that's coming up, isn't it?" Amaya noted, gesturing to the colourfully illustrated page.

"Yup, two weeks from today." Hikaru responded lazily.

"You guys going to be doing anything big for it in the club?" She asked.

The three hosts exchanged a look of uncertainty.

"We're not sure." Kaoru answered.

"I'm sure the boss has something organised." Hikaru amended.

"We can ask him at the club meeting, seeing how we're not open for guests today because of your return, Amaya."

"You guys didn't have to close down on my behalf. That can't be good for your profits."

Haruhi laughed. "Considering your dating the only one that actually worries about profits I think you'll be fine."

"I suppose you are right." Amaya chuckled.

"Now that Amaya has mentioned it, what do you think the King is going to do for Valentines?" Kaoru mused.

"Don't worry, with something like this, I say the boss has it planned out to a T." Hikaru stated confidently.


	3. Just Another Tamaki Breakdown

_**A/N: Hey, so not a whole lot to say up here except thank you to everyone who favourite, followed, and reviewed this story! Please continue to do so! I adore reviews so please if you have the chance tell me what you think,**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**MangaGirl2303: Thanks! I'm glad I'm keeping people in character, I'm always wary of the characters becoming OOC so I'm really grateful that you think I'm doing a good job.**_

_**MarinaStryke: Hello again! You have no idea how much I smiled when I saw you had left me a review. Thanks for taking the time to read my work and again for taking an interest! **_

_**So without further ado, here's chapter three:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kyoya! Valentine's day is coming and I haven't planned it, not even slightly!" Tamaki screamed, running frantically around the club room in hysterics.

"What was that you said about him having it planned out to a T, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, her voice irritated. Hikaru scowled and rounded on Tamaki.

"Seriously boss?! You haven't planned anything?!" he demanded.

"I don't believe it!" Kaoru added.

"What kind of excuse for a King are you?" They asked in unison.

"It's true! I have failed as your president." Tamaki wailed, throwing his face in his hands.

"There is only one thing for it, I must perform Seppuku!" Tamaki stated, grasping a butter knife from a nearby table and pointing it to his stomach. The twins gasped and ran behind him, grabbing his arms and pulling them back.

"Let me go! I must die with honour!" Tamaki screeched, attempting to scramble from their arms. Suddenly a black book whacked him harshly across the back of the head causing him to drop the blunt instrument.

"As easy as your death would make my life Tamaki I'm afraid I must ask you to refrain from ending it quite yet." Kyoya told him, swiftly pushing his glasses up his nose.

"But Kyoya, I haven't made any plans for Valentine's day!"

"Tamaki we have two weeks until Valentine's day, I would hardly say the matter is pressing. Heavens knows you have forced me to work under more strenuous conditions." Kyoya glared at his best friend as he finished the sentence causing the blonde to cower into the corner. Amaya and Haruhi collectively groaned in exasperation.

"Great, now someone has to get him out." Haruhi muttered under her breath. The two girls exchanged a look, neither wanting to deal with his dramatics.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors for it?" Amaya suggested. Haruhi gave a curt nod and the two each made a fist.

"Rock, paper-"

"What's wrong with Tama-chan?" A voice from the entry interrupted them.

Amaya twisted in her chair to see her cousin and brother standing there.

"Ootori's being an emotionally abusive wife again." She explained.

"I am not his wife." Kyoya put in irritably from his usual seat, not looking up from his typing.

"See it's saying things like that which hurt your husband so much."Amaya explained.

Kyoya paused and narrowed her eyes at his girlfriend across the room.

"I like to think I'd have better taste than that blonde idiot." He told her. She smiled at him.

"I'm sure you would."

"Can you two stop aggressively flirting? It's kind of creepy." Hikaru complained.

Amaya smirked and winked at Kyoya before turning back to the red head. Himself and the twins lounged lazily on the couch. She began to wheel herself over to the Shadow King. Haruhi meanwhile made her way over to the corner where dreams go to die.

Also known as where Tamaki cultivates his mushrooms.

"If you insist little devil. I suppose we've wasted enough time as it is, speaking of which," She looked back to her family members.

"What took you guys so long? We got here before you and _we_ couldn't take the stairs. Honestly, I don't know what weird ass fitness freak they hired to design this place but he had a serious thing for stairs. We had to go on a freaking scavenger hunt to find the elevators."

"Taka-kun and I had to talk to our sensei about what university we want to go to. This is our last year after all, we'll be leaving soon." Honey told her, walking into the room and taking his and Takashi's usual place.

"What?!" Tamaki exclaimed, leaping up from his little shadowy crook. He ran up to Honey and grabbed the front of his blazer.

"What did you say?" He demanded, shaking Honey back and forth.

"Wa-ah-ah-ah-ah!" Honey complained dizzily. Mori's hand grabbed Tamaki's wrist gently but firmly causing him to stop throwing Honey around like a rag doll.

"My head feels funny." Honey said in a daze.

"Honey-Senpai, what was that about you leaving?" Tamaki urged.

The short blonde rubbed his head and gave himself a little shake. "Well, we're third years, we're leaving Ouran this year. We only have a few months left before we graduate, right Taka-chan?"

"Yeah."

Tamaki gasped and scrambled back. "You're...leaving...us..."

"Oh look he's having a break down. Again. Pass the tea, please Ootori." Amaya noted calmly, she sat beside Kyoya, sharing his small table with him.

"Indeed it seems he is. Two sugars no milk?" Kyoya replied, confirming how she took her tea as he did. He made it for her smoothly.

"Yes, thank you." Amaya said. As he passed it to her their fingers brushed off each others, they paused and caught each others' eyes. She placed the tea cup softly on the table before leaning in to brush her lips off his. He responded as controlled as possible, both of them trying desperately to fight the urge to deepen the kiss.

"This is serious! Kyoya, what are we going to do? We're not going to have any hosts next year!" Tamaki yelled. Unfortunately the vice president was preoccupied and didn't reply.

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?" The twins shouted indignantly.

"You know, that makes this Valentine's day Honey-Senpai's and Mori-Senpai's last one in school too, doesn't it?" Haruhi thought aloud, her finger on her chin.

Tamaki looked at her aghast. "Oh God! Kyoya! Help, everything is falling apart!"

Kyoya growled in the back of his throat. "Damn idiot." He muttered against Amaya's lips before pulling away and openly glowered at Tamaki.

"It is hardly news that Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai are graduating come April, Tamaki." He sighed.

"But what are we going to do about the Host Club, with them gone they'll only be five of us to entertain our guests."

Kyoya pursed his lips. "That will prove a hindrance in terms of profitability." He agreed.

"Why don't you just find a new host?" Amaya suggested tiredly.

Tamaki looked at her in confusion. "But everyone knows you're a girl, Amaya."

Amaya buried her face in her palm. "I don't mean me, you daft French man. I mean someone else, someone new."

"Actually that may not be a bad idea, granted it will be difficult to find anyone with the appeal that Honey and Mori provided." Kyoya said.

"A new host." Hikaru stated in acknowledgement.

"A new trainee." Kaoru added. The two of them exchanged a Cheshire cat smile.

"_A new toy." _They chuckled darkly.

"Ootori, the twins are summoning Satan with their smiles again." Amaya complained.

"You two do realise that unlike me the new host will be here _voluntarily_, right? In other words, if you annoy them too much they can leave." Haruhi pointed out, moving to stand in front of the two doppelgangers.

"Oh come on, Haruhi..."Hikaru smiled. His arm slunk around her waist and yanked her down onto the couch in between himself and his brother. Kaoru also wrapped his arms around her, both of them moving so that their lips were a hairs breath from her ear.

"...We know you don't really want to leave us." Kaoru murmured seductively, his golden eyes flashing mischievously along with his brothers'.

"Unhand my daughter!" Tamaki screeched, coming up from the back of the couch and shoving the twins gruffly to the side.

"Now is not the time to be groping my Haruhi, we still have the disaster of Valentine's-" He paused, his eyes widening.

"When he says _now_ is not the time, does that mean there _is_ one?" Kaoru asked Hikaru who shrugged.

Tamaki ignored the two of them as he spun on his heel and flashed a confident smile. He brought his hand to his face, resting his chin in the crook between his thumb and forefinger.

"I've got it! The perfect plan for Valentine's day!"

"Really, what is it Tama-chan?" Honey questioned eagerly.

"Well I'll tell you, Honey-Senpai, we're going to find our new apprentice, we'll train him, nurture him, cause him to bloom into a charming and well groomed gentleman-"

"Bloom? Are you turning this guy into a Host or a flower?" Amaya interrupted.

Tamaki waved her off, unfazed. "As I was saying, we shall turn him into a shining example of masculinity. And then, when he is ready, we shall reveal our new prodigy to the world. And the day that we shall do that is..." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Yes?" The twins demanded enthusiastically, looking up at their king over the back of the couch.

"Valentine's day! It'll be perfect!" He twirled theatrically, spurred on by the twins uproar of applause. He stopped in a graceful bow, a white rose magically conjured into his hand.

"Brilliant, Boss!" The twins chimed, although Haruhi was sceptical of their honesty.

"Yes, thank you, I am rather amazing, if I do say so myself." He ran his hair through his bangs, his eyes closed dreamily.

"Which you do. All of the time." Haruhi muttered, however the blonde boy didn't seem to hear her.

Suddenly Tamaki became grim faced. "Alright men! Listen up. We have a lot of work to do! Hikaru, Kaoru, start designing outfits for Valentine's Day! Honey-Senpai,, Mori-Senpai, I need you to find us some special sweets for the day! Amaya, get off Kyoya!" He said, snapping his fingers, his back to the couple.

"I'm not on Kyoya!" Amaya retorted.

Tamaki glanced over his shoulder. "Really? That's a first."

Kyoya glared at Tamaki causing him to shrink back.

"What was it you were saying, President?" He asked calmly. Which, frankly, was only more terrifying.

"Couldn't even be on Ootori if I wanted to..." Amaya grumbled under her breath.

"Thank you, Amaya, can we please move on?" The Shadow King sighed, although there was a slight quirk to his mouth.

"Yes, Right. Amaya, I need you to be our spy, find out what kind of type that our guests would like to see, you are the only one here with enough femininity to do it!"

Amaya crooked an eyebrow. "What about Haruhi?"

"Yeah, or you Boss." The twins added.

"I am not feminine!" Tamaki argued. Haruhi just looked at him blankly.

"Honestly Senpai, I think you are more effeminate than me most of the time."

"Regardless of your level of metro-sexuality, we still have the issue of finding suitable candidates. It's all well and good to find out what type we are looking for, but if we can't find a male with enough physical attributes to play the part then we don't have a Host." Kyoya reminded them all.

Tamaki pursed his lips. "Alright but where will we find a handsome enough boy, we are the best looking men in all of Ouran."

"Not to mention best looking cross dresser." Amaya put in helpfully causing Haruhi to glower at her. Amaya chuckled and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Kyoya took out his black book and began to scan through the pages.

He paused at one point.

"There is that new student in our class. He arrived today, however I believe that I saw him yesterday thanking a young woman outside of our door for giving him and who I conceived to be his sister directions. The young lady seemed to be quite flustered by his attention." He snapped the book shut.

"New student, what's his name?" The twins asked in interest.

Kyoya's smile was tight and dark. "Datkin Kaito."

Amaya's eyebrows rose briefly. "Datkin? Isn't that the Translator Company? The one whose CEO died last year?"

"The very same. My father holds some shares in his company. The new CEO is Datkin Midori, as far as I am aware. I believe she too is attending Ouran."

"Mid-chan? She's in our class, right Takashi?" Honey told them.

"Yeah. Started today."

"Wait, this girl is a CAO and is still in school? Wow." Haruhi noted in surprise.

"What's she like?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"She seemed nice. I don't think she talked to many people though. She's kinda quiet, isn't she Taka-chan?"

"Yeah. Real quiet." Mori agreed.

"Well, from what I hear they are a very private family. Their father had a reputation for being a good natured and free spirited man, which most likely explains his various children by various women. That being said, he was a talented business man. Interestingly, he was, in fact, born a commoner." Kyoya supplied.

Tamaki's ears perked up. "A commoner? Really? How interesting!"

"Yeah, real interesting." Haruhi grumbled.

"Do you think he raised Datkin-san as a commoner too?" Tamaki wondered.

"You know what Tamaki, I really don't." Amaya said, shooting him down.

He pouted. "Oh, well I suppose we could let him be a host anyway."

"You do realise you haven't asked him yet, right? He might not want to be a host." Haruhi pointed out.

"Well neither did you but your still here." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, but something tells me the little brother of one of the youngest billionaires in the country isn't going to be strong-armed by an eighty thousand yen debt." Amaya told them.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Kyoya stated simply.

"Why's that Kyo-chan?"

The Shadow King pushed his glasses up his nose causing them to gleam.

"Because every man has his price. We just have to find Datkin-san's."


	4. To the Principal's Office

_**A/N: Sorry this took so freaking long, I have been super busy with graduating and studying for finals next week and there was a spell of writer's block but it's all good now, I figured out what was going on ^_^ There was supposed to be more in this chapter but then I looked down and realised I had written 2000 words already and figured it would be best not to drag it out, hope you like it, **_

_**Please Review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**MangaGirl2303: Ow! I hate hurting my arm, I do it all the time in hockey! It's always my left one too, the one I write with, Glad I cheered you up though, sorry this update took awhile, hope your arms gets better soon ^_^ **_

_**MarinaStryke: Glad you're happy to see her again :) Yeah I can't wait to write their little meeting, I'm anticipating many giggles and maybe a few angry sparks...**_

_**Rainy-Round: Well wait no longer, here it is ^_^ **_

_**So without further ado, here's chapter 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kaito stared in a daze out of the classroom window, his pen bouncing off his desk in a bored fashion. His French sensei droned on and on about the difference between the futur proche and the futur sample. He sighed and began to scribble doodles in the corner of his otherwise blank notebook, whoever said that school days were the best days of your life was either an idiot or no one realised they were being sarcastic. He wished he was back at home, maybe sampling some of their chief's cooking...or calling one of his friends back in Europe.

What time was it over there anyway...? He wondered, his lips pursing faintly as he tried to figure out the time differences.

"Datkin-san!" His sensei suddenly snapped angrily. His head shot up to see her glaring at him, clearly fuming.

"What?" He asked absentmindedly, coming out of his day dream. This seemed to only infuriate his sensei further as she placed her arms threateningly on her hips.

"Am I boring you?" She inquired in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Why are you not paying attention in my class?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow in surprise, he had very little experience with organised schooling, he moved around so much when he was younger that they tended to opt for private tutors rather than enrolling in school. Granted he had spent a few years in a French primary school when he was six before leaving for Spain at the age of ten. Then his days had mostly consisted of basic maths sums and spelling tests with the occasional nap. Somehow he doubted that they were going have circle time anytime soon.

"Sorry Sensei." He apologised smoothly, glancing away from her with disinterest. The woman made an indignant sound at his blatant disregard for her.

"Datkin-san! Do not look away from me when I am speaking to you! I'll ask you again why were you not paying attention to my lesson?" She demanded, hoping to discipline the new student early on before his behaviour became a problem. She stalked up to him and placed her hands firmly on his desk. Kaito scowled faintly and turned up to look at her, irritation flashing in his onyx eyes.

"Careful sensei, you'll break the desk if you bang it so hard." He smiled brilliantly causing her cheeks to pink. He noticed from the corner of his vision that all of his classmates were staring at him in shock. He didn't care, they didn't matter.

"Excuse me? How incredibly rude of you! How dare you speak to your sensei like that?! I do not know what kind of education or mannerism you may have picked up in whatever country you have come here from but here in Japan-"

"I came from France you ignorant cow." He cut her off in flawlessly accented French. Her brow shot up as her mind attempted to catch up with what she had just heard.

"Oh dear, did I surprise you? You should really bother to read your students' profiles, if you had, you would have seen that I have spent a total of six years living in France, two of which were just before I came to this noodle eating corner of hell." His faced moved closer to hers and hissed the words. His speech was very quick and fluent, the sensei and a certain blonde being the only ones in the room capable of understanding him.

"And as for why I didn't pay attention in your class, the fact is I don't need to. I was raised in France, I don't need to be thought it by someone like you whose accent has managed to move past horrendous to frankly offensive. You can't teach me anything, so do us both a favour and stop trying." He spat. When he was satisfied with the horrified expression on his sensei's face he leaned confidently back in his chair.

The Sensei took a few measured breaths and straightened. She walked calmly to her desk and removed a pad of paper. She wrote down a memo of some kind and held it out.

"To the Chairman's office. Now. Take this with you." She said in a controlled voice.

Kaito raised an eyebrow at her and cocked a half smile. "You think I'm scared of daddy?" He still spoke in French.

The Sensei met his smug gaze with her steely one. "Now." She ordered.

He shrugged and stood, moving to grab the page from her hand. She held it away from him and gave him a pointed look.

"Take your books with you." She told him, causing him to glance at his desk where his belongings still lay. He rolled his eyes but acquiesced.

"Á plus tard, Madam." He bid in farewell, leaving a flurry of gossiping whispers in his wake.

"That's who you are hoping to turn into a gentleman, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, a note of disbelief in his voice.

"He, he is so rude!" Tamaki spluttered, giving their sensei an apologetic look.

"I'll have to take your word for it, he spoke too fast for my linguistic capabilities, however his tone and body language were perfectly clear. I imagine what he said to our sensei was hardly suitable."

"Hardly suitable?! He called her an ignorant cow!" Tamaki exclaimed in a hushed voice as their sensei attempted to regain control of her class. Kyoya blinked in surprise at Tamaki's translation.

"Really? That's interesting." He said thoughtfully. Kyoya's glasses flashed and he removed his black notebook from his bag. He quickly began to scribble down yet another note.

.

Kaito strode down to the Chairman's office calmly. He had watched enough television to know that being sent to the Chairman's office was supposed to be a scary experience but he couldn't bring himself to care.

As he approached the secretary he placed a dazzling smile on his handsome face. "Sorry to bother you Miss, but I have to see Souh-sama, if that's alright?"

The secretary gave him a teasing smirk. "Uh oh, getting into trouble, are we?"

Kaito smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck in a self conscious gesture. "A little, I accidently said something which means something different to what I thought it did...I guess my Japanese is still kind of off."

The secretary gave him a sympathetic look. "It must be hard, coming here from another country. Learning all about this place."

Kaito nodded. "It is. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a whole new world, one I never ever knew before and one I don't know I'll ever be able to call home..." His eyes took on a faraway look and he gave a small sigh before giving her a weak smile.

"But it's my father's world, you know? And, and I want to be a part of it, to be closer to him..."

The secretary gasped, her own eyes going watery as she attempted not to cry.

"Datkin-san, that's enough. I believe you need to see me." A stern voice interrupted from behind him. Kaito's face abruptly turned into a scowl and he glanced back at the chairman with annoyance. He put a charming smile back on as he faced the secretary and gave her a small bow.

"Thank you for talking to me, I hope we may do it again sometime." He thanked sweetly.

"Datkin-san." Yuzura Suoh said again, impatience leaking into his voice. Kaito's jaw tightened and he turned on his heel to face him.

"Coming, sir." He said politely, strutting into his office and sitting down in the seat across from the Chairman's desk.

"So, having problems already, I see. Your second day and you have found your way into my office, I think that may be some kind of record. Perhaps we can look into arranging a plague for you, hmmm?" Yuzura stated as he closed the door and sunk into his own chair.

"If you'd like than by all means feel free to." Kaito shot back in a bored tone, his form slouched comfortably in his spot.

"Note." Yuzura requested, Kaito gave him the piece of paper without a seconds hesitation. There was a moment of silence as Yuzura read over its contents.

"I see...So you thought it would be appropriate to insult your teacher." He summarised. Kaito shrugged.

"She was being awfully aggressive."

"And your response to this aggression was, what exactly?"

"I called her an ignorant cow and explained in my superior grasp of the French language that I did not need nor want her teaching." Kaito told him blankly.

Yuzura narrowed his eyes at Kaito as he processed this information. He leaned his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands in front of him, his index fingers tapping his lips thoughtfully.

Kaito shifted in his chair, slightly unnerved by this controlled reaction.

"Why did you tell my secretary you have been having issues with Japanese? You're Japanese is as flawless as your French or your Italian or even your English, for that matter. I would go as far as to say you have more of an aptitude for this country's mother tongue than a large portion of the student body here."

Kaito looked at the chairman with bemusement. "Glad to know someone had bothered to read my file."

"Of course, I read both yours and your sister's. You are incredibly talented linguistically considering how young you both are. Even when you acknowledge your father's capabilities. So I'll ask again, why lie about your Japanese?"

Kaito ran his fingers through his brown hair before making a non committal gesture with his hands.

"It amuses me to see them get all teary eyed and sympathetic."

Yuzura's chin rose as he considered Kaito's answer. "Then why did you not take that approach with your Sensei?"

Now is was Kaito's turn to narrow his eyes. "I didn't feel like it. She was being annoying."

"She is your Sensei, she deserves your respect."

"My father used to say that those who don't show respect should never expect it to be returned." Kaito told him simply.

"So you felt she was being disrespectful, Now why is that?"

Kaito chuckled and tapped his finger against his top lip. "Are you trying to psychoanalyse me?"

"That depends, are you getting defensive now?"

Kaito laughed, "You really shouldn't strain yourself, Midori tried to get me to go to grief therapy with Chou after my father died, if she couldn't get me to break you don't have a hope."

"I'm not trying to be your counsellor, I am merely trying to assess the situation. If you were provoked a lesser punishment will suffice."

"And if not?" Kaito asked, a mischievous glint flashing in his eyes.

"Then I will be forced to bring in your legal guardian and we will discuss the incident and the appropriate punishment."

Suddenly all of the bravado drained from Kaito's face, he straightened in his seat. "My guardian is Midori."

"Yes, thank you Datkin-san, I am aware of who your guardian is, I _am_ the Chairman of this school."

Kaito licked his lips and leaned forward imploringly. "Look, do whatever the hell you want with me, but leave Midori out of this."

Yuzura tilted his head. "Are you afraid of your older sister?"

Kaito barked a laugh. "Anyone with more than two brain cells is afraid of Midori, but that's not the reason you can't bring her in."

"Then what is?"

The muscle in Kaito's jaw twitched and he fell back in his chair. "She has too much to be dealing with at the moment to be worrying about my little tiffs with the teachers."

Yuzura nodded. "Well, I propose a deal. Tell me what happened today and I won't call your sister in." His voice was cool and collect.

Kaito gave him a hard look before sighing. "She insulted me. Started talking about 'not knowing what country I had come from but here in _Japan' _we don't behave like that."

Yuzura's brows flickered upwards. "That was a little uncalled for but I think your reaction may have been a tad extreme."

"That's not surprising. You _are_ Japanese."

"As are you, Datkin-san. The name Kaito is hardly Italian, after all."

Kaito swallowed stiffly. "And yet I have never been here for anything besides holidays. Hardly makes this place home."

"True, but I imagine it's a start." Yuzura began to shift through papers on his desk. "Very well, I will let you off with a warning Datkin-san. Go apologise to your sensei, and do your best to make it at the very least _seem_ sincere. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am very busy and important. Go on, I'm finished with you."

Kaito looked at him in surprise at the abrupt dismissal but stood. "Thank you for your time, Suoh-sama." He said, bowing deeply.

"Good, that's good. A little cheesy, but believable. Try not to overdo it when you're talking to your sensei."

Kaito chuckled and picked up his bag as he left, walking back to the classroom, not knowing entirely how to feel about his strange conversation with the Chairman.

Yuzura frowned at the closed door and let out a deep sigh. He would not normally have been so lenient in such a situation but he knew that Kaito Datkin was no simple case of a spoiled rich brat. Born in one country, constantly moving to another, making friends only to say goodbye a year later, learning new languages whilst other children learned games.

And then your father dies of cancer and you are dragged back to a country you had only ever visited before, expected to just sink into the warped normalcy of a wealthy high school student.

Yes, Yuzura was perfectly aware of the motives behind Kaito's wall of bravado, he only wondered if someone would be capable of knocking it down.

.

_**Hey so, love it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think of Kaito, I am dying to hear your opinions of him, ^_^**_

_**IvyN.O**_


	5. A Moving Performance

_**A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the delay guys, exams are a bitch. But anyway, I'm freeeee, so I've taken the liberty of writing up a little chapter for you guys, Please read and review! And, if you really like it, maybe follow and/or favourite? (Looks around hopefully)**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**TheSoundofMusic: Thanks, I always hate it when characters gets too OOC so I try really hard to get the personalities right, I'm so happy that I'm getting them right ^_^**_

_**xXxMentalPancakesxXx: Well, first off, I like your username ^_^ Secondly, I'm glad you find Kaito interesting, and I didn't want him to be too nice or anything like that, I wanted him to just be a little bit of an ass, so I'm glad you think he is thought out enough for you to imagine.**_

_**MangaGirl2303: Really? That's interesting, I hope this story brings up good memories and not bad ones, Glad you liked the chapter ^_^**_

_**MarinaStryke: Glad you like Kaito! Trust me, that mouth is there to stay, and the hosts thought Amaya could be dirty minded... ^_^**_

_**Without further ado, here's chapter five:**_

_**. **_

Tamaki lay his head, face first, on the table in his crestfallen state. He sniffed theatrically and Kyoya sighed at his best friend's dramatics. Their French class was coming to an end with no sign of Kaito returning after his earlier altercation with their sensei. He had left for the Chairman's office half an hour ago and Kyoya could not help but wonder what had befallen their newest classmate.

Regardless of his punishment it was his earlier behaviour which evoked Tamaki's current mood.

"Must you wallow, Tamaki? I am sure we can find another young man to join our club." Kyoya told him, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"But Kyoya, he was perfect! Attractive, exotic, charming, he had so much potential!" Tamaki exclaimed, his voice muted by the desk.

"Well, his charms remain to be seen, especially after today's little scene, but I agree, he was the optimal candidate on paper. If only his personality wasn't so...rude." Kyoya said the last part carefully.

"Alright class, that will be all for today. You may go to your lunch now." The sensei informed them. Kyoya rose out of his seat and began to pack his belongings, only faltering when he realised Tamaki wasn't following suit.

He smacked him gruffly across the back of the head with his black notebook.

Tamaki groaned and looked up at him.

"If you are quite finished." Kyoya said with a smile. Tamaki pouted but stood up and packed up his things as well. As Kyoya waited for him to finish he heard excited flurries of whispering coming from the hallway. He glanced over curiously.

"Something wrong Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied before glancing back at the blonde. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you, Sensei." He added the last part to his teacher with a charming smile.

"Yes, thank you, Sensei." Kyoya said, his host club smile on his face, his ears still trying to make sense of the voices outside.

Their teacher's cheeks pinked and she chuckled. "Oh, not at all you two. You go have a nice lunch now."

The two exited the classroom before faltering in the doorway. Kyoya instantly understood the cause of all the murmurings. There, leaning casually against the walls across the from the entrance, his hands stuffed self consciously into his pockets and his face turned to the side, looking to the floor, was Kaito Datkin. His brown bangs were messy and casted shadows across his handsome features, causing him to look forlorn. Every now and then he would take a deep breath and close his eyelids slowly before opening them again, his long eyelashes causing him to seem innocent and fragile.

He was the picture of a wounded angel. But Kyoya had spent enough time running a host club to know an act when he saw one. Unfortunately, judging by the nearby group of girls openly staring at him and giggling not everyone else could.

"Datkin-san, what are you doing here?" Their sensei demanded from behind Kyoya and Tamaki. She locked the classroom behind her.

Kaito looked up, his black eyes nervous.

"Sensei, I have come to apologise, may we speak in private?" He asked in a soft voice.

Their sensei blinked in surprise but nodded. "Of course." She glanced up and down the hall.

"Shouldn't you all be in the cafeteria?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow. The students squeaked and quickly made themselves scarce. Tamaki made to do the same but Kyoya grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind a corner, keeping close to the wall.

"Kyoya, what are you-"

"Shh!" Kyoya ordered, putting a finger to his lips. "I am curious about Datkin-san's abilities in charming our Sensei." He explained in a quiet voice.

"Right." Tamaki nodded. The two of them crouched and glanced around the corner.

"Well, Datkin-san, I'm waiting." Their sensei said pointedly, her arms folded across her chest.

Kaito looked at the ground and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did. It was uncalled for and completely out of line." He told her.

She nodded, evidently unsatisfied but probably thinking that it was better than she expected. Kyoya felt a flicker of disappointment at such a mediocre apology.

"Alright, Datkin-san. It's fine. You can go to-"

"Please Miss, if you don't mind, I'd like to explain myself." He cut across, suddenly looking up and fixing her with an intense stare, his eyes pleading for her to hear him out.

Their sensei looked shocked. "Oh, oh, alright."

Kaito licked his lips and gave her a weak smile. "I-I really...I really didn't mean what I said Miss, and I know that it might seem as though I'm only saying that because Suoh-sama told me to, but I swear I am not. I should have been paying attention to your class, and to you. You deserve that, you work hard, you deserve my attention." His voice got very quiet and he practically murmured the words to her, Kyoya and Tamaki had to strain themselves to hear it.

He's buttering her up, Kyoya noted.

Kaito brought his hand to his face. "It's just, France was the last place I felt at home and your class...it made me so homesick...I just took it out on you, but that's no excuse. This is my problem, my issue, I shouldn't involve other people in it."

Now he's giving her a reason and appearing vulnerable, her maternal instincts should start to kick in at any moment now...Kyoya thought.

Her blank expression crumbled and she frowned in pity. "Datkin-san," She breathed. "You're right, you should not have taken out your feelings like that, but don't feel you can't talk to other people about them."

Kaito shook his head and gave her a little smile, "Don't worry about me, Miss, I'll be okay, I just have to stop causing trouble, you know? It was okay when I was younger but now...I just need to stop, I don't want to be any more of a..." He paused and swallowed, his gaze moving away from her.

He's getting ready for the big finale, Kyoya thought in anticipation.

"Any more of what? Datkin-san?" Their sensei pushed.

He looked back at her as though he was only remembering she was there. He gave her a crooked half smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Of a burden to my sister." He told her, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

Her hand moved to her mouth and she gasped a little. "Datkin-san..." She pulled him into an abrupt hug which he hesitantly returned.

And he sticks the landing, Kyoya thought with a smirk.

"You are not a burden. And I, too, am sorry if what I said to you today made you feel uncomfortable or upset." She told him, before letting him go.

Kaito laughed self consciously, "Thanks Miss, you're pretty cool for understanding."

She smiled at him. "No problem, now off to lunch. And don't you worry, I won't make you go to detention."

"Thanks Miss, I'll see you tomorrow." Kaito said, pulling his bag further up his shoulder.

"Goodbye Datkin-san." She walked off in the opposite direction from where Tamaki and Kyoya were hiding, towards the staff room.

Kaito watched her leave, before turning around, a smirk on his face. He began to walk to the cafeteria, an action that brought him closer to the hosts' hiding place.

"Poor, Datkin-san!" Tamaki exclaimed, Kyoya looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, not surprised that the blonde had been taken in by Kaito's 'apology'.

"Tamaki, I believe that Datkin-san may be exactly what we are looking for in a host." Kyoya told him. Their voices were still quiet as Kaito approached. They were hiding behind the wall on the left, the cafeteria was to the right, if they stayed quiet Kaito may not see them.

"Really? What makes you think that? Is it because he is suffering emotionally and needs our friendship to heal his damaged soul?" Tamaki asked excitedly as Kaito rounded the corner, his back to them.

"Not exactly." Kyoya replied, he straightened and stepped out from their hiding place, he fixed his blazer and placed a smile on his face.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" Tamaki demanded, but the black haired boy ignored him.

"That was quite the show." Kyoya called after Kaito. The taller boy froze and turned, his eyes narrowing as he took in the sight of Kyoya's confident stance and Tamaki crouching against the wall, still attempting to remain hidden.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Kaito responded, his voice suspicious.

"Now, now, no need to be defensive. I ensure you, I have no desire to shed light on your... slightly falsified expression of repentance."

Kaito regarded Kyoya for a moment before speaking, "So many big words, so quickly. I'm afraid my Japanese is not good enough to keep up."

"Oh, really, that is strange considering you have one of the highest entrance exams results in Japanese in the history of the school. And I could have sworn I heard that Japanese was your, and your siblings, first language."

Kaito paused and tilted his chin upwards as he considered this unknown boy. "What's your name?"

The black haired boy smirked. "Ootori Kyoya. Perhaps you've heard of my family."

Kaito nodded, "Yes, I've heard of you, perhaps more than you'd like me to have heard."

Kaito's onyx eyes drifted to Tamaki. "Who's the blonde trying to act like I can't see him?"

"That is Suoh Tamaki. Tamaki, get up." Kyoya ordered tiredly. Tamaki faltered before getting elegantly to his feet. He ran a hand through his bangs.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Suoh Tamaki, but feel free to call me Tamaki, Kaito-san." He said with a dramatic flourish.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "Alright..." He cleared his throat.

"Not that I'm not loving this little meeting, but can you two get to the point. I would like to eat at some point during this lunch break and if I don't show up soon my sister is going to come looking for me. And trust me, you do not want to be the ones who kept her from her food." He added the last bit darkly.

Kyoya smiled. "Of course. It is simple, Datkin-san-"

"Call me Kaito, Datkin-san sounds weird."

"Kaito-san," Kyoya amended, "We are part of Ouran's Host Club, Tamaki is our president and I am the vice-president. We have recently begun the search for a new host to join our ranks and we believe you could be qualified for the position."

Kaito mouth opened slightly and he stared at them in shock, a strange looking coming across his face.

"This school has a host club." He stated.

"Yes."

"Like...an actual host club, where women pay to hang around hot guys."

"Yes."

Kaito's mouth opened and closed before he muttered under his breath in French, "Japan is weird..."

"Isn't it wonderful?!" Tamaki shouted in agreement in French. Kaito started and stared at him.

"You speak French?" He asked in Japanese.

"Fluently, I am half French." Tamaki replied.

Kaito gave Tamaki a faintly wary look before realisation crossed his face. "Of course, Suoh. You're the chairman's son, aren't you? The one he had out of wedlock."

Tamaki froze and looked abruptly uncomfortable.

"Relax man, I'm a bastard too, I'm not judging." Kaito said with a wink. Tamaki looked even more horrified by Kaito's language but Kyoya, unfazed, moved them back to their original point.

"So, do you think you will join our ranks, Kaito-san?"

Kaito shrugged, "Let me think about it, I'm not exactly jumping at the idea, but who knows, it could be fun."

"Yes, nothing brings a man more pleasure than entertaining and capturing the hearts of our young princesses." Tamaki said with a twirl, conjuring up a rose.

Somebody's a virgin, Kaito thought, before asking aloud,

"Princesses?"

"A host term. Why don't you come by the club after school today, we can introduce you to the other members and give you more information." Kyoya suggested.

Kaito smiled. "Sure, why not?" He glanced to his watch. "Now, I've got to go before my sister decides to have me and possibly you two killed for keeping her waiting. I'll see you boys in class."

Once he was out of sight Tamaki leapt into the air, whooping.

"We did it, Kyoya! We have a new host!"

Kyoya smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose, the light shining off them menacingly.

And I have something new to study, he thought.

Kaito Datkin has no idea what he has just gotten himself into.


	6. Duty Calls

_**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is slightly filler-y but I have the next one mostly written so I promise to make up for it with that ^_^**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**xXxMentalPancakesxXx: I am a lover of the bad characters as well, good guys can be dull, I like someone with a dark streak. Glad you like Kaito though, Midori and Tamaki will be having a chat soon enough, it should be an interesting event ^_^**_

_**MangaGirl2303: Thanks, I worked really hard on the apology, I also wanted there to be a bit of an understanding between Kyoya and Kaito. **_

_**MarinaStryke: Thanks, glad you like Kaito, and thanks for the feedback on my writing style, I really appreciate it and your support!**_

_**Guest: Yeah, I know the first few pre-summary chapters can be a little tedious but I hope I can keep you interested ^_^**_

_**Without further ado, please review!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kaito walked into the busy cafeteria and scanned the room for his sister's face. He spotted her at a table by the wall, alone, chatting on her phone. He sighed and strutted over to her. Absentmindedly he noted a few heads turning to watch him pass, mostly girls although he spotted one or two boys. He smirked a little and made a special effort to catch their eyes, watching for the ones who held his stare. He wasn't sure what the gay scene was like around Ouran, he'd have to ask Midori, she had fantastic gaydar.

"Hey Dori." He greeted, pulling his chair out. She held up a finger to him an d continued speaking rapidly down the line in English.

"No, no, I don't care. The O'Sullivan group signed a contract with us, the Cussler Company can't poach them. Look, get me a meeting with Nicholas Cussler, I'll have a little chat with him. The Datkin Company won't be backhanded by these damn Brits." She paused as the person on the other end spoke. A small smile graced her features.

"If he refuses tell him the press might be interested in his vacations in Russia. That should get him on a plane to Japan pretty damn quick. Oh, and tell him we won't be paying for his travel expenses. Good day." Midori hung up the phone and glanced to her younger brother that was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, popping some noodles from the cafeteria into her mouth . He had brought a packed lunch with him, made by their highly talented and slightly psychotic French Chief.

" 'The press might be interested in his vacations in Russia'?" He questioned, continuing their conversation in English. He clicked open his lunchbox and smiled when he saw the roast ham sandwiches. He was a lover of simple food, unfortunately this did not extend to fish. Which made eating out in Japan a little difficult.

"We're a business of information Kai, the Translation Services was only the beginning." Midori told him with a wink.

"You sound like the CEO of a Secret Service Agency, not a Translation Company." Kaito teased back.

Midori paused dramatically and leaned forward intently. "And how, sweet little brother, would you be able to tell if I was?"

Kaito chuckled and opened his mouth to shoot back a smart reply when Midori's phone started ringing again. Her jaw tensed and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, these idiots seemed to have mistaken my lunch break for free time." Midori growled. "Hello," She answered in Japanese.

"Ah, my dear, how are you?" She said brightly in Russian. She commenced speaking quickly in the language but Kaito's Russian was poor and he couldn't follow his sister's dialect or vocabulary. He caught the words, Yes, No, Idea and Five O'clock. Kaito continued to eat his lunch as the minutes ticked away. By the time he had finished Midori was still speaking intensely. There was a furrow in her brow that made it clear she would be on the phone for quite some time, whatever they were talking about she was either not happy about it or the person on the other line said something painfully stupid. His sister was his best friend but he knew she didn't suffer fools well. She didn't have the patience for them.

He glanced around the room and spotted Suoh and Ootori at a table with other teenage boys. Judging by the glances from the female population he imagined they were the Host Club. They were talking happily amongst each other, two identical red heads who seemed vaguely familiar appeared to be pestering a smaller, rather cute, brunette. Suddenly they grabbed the boy from either side and began to whisper into his ears. Suoh jumped up, waving his arms in the air and generally threatening the twins. The brunette seemed uncaring about the whole event.

Odd, they seem to be very taken with the brown haired guy, He noticed.

"Goodbye and good health." Midori said in farewell, interrupting his thoughts.

"Sorry about that Kai, had to finalise a few details on a deal. There's this business man from Russia coming over and-"

_Ding, ding, ding._

The bell cut her off and she huffed. "No rest for the wicked. I have to get to class, I'll talk to you later alright, Kai?" She got up in a rush and gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head.

"Yeah, bye, Dori." He called after her but she was already well on her way out. He sighed through his nose and turned to leave when he noticed Midori had left her tray on the table. Most of her food was still on it, untouched and uneaten.

He frowned in concern, he had a feeling Midori could have skipped breakfast today. He recalled how she came bustling out of their house, her wireless headset clipped on her ear, a coffee in one hand and Chou's school bag in the other.

He ran his fingers through his brown hair and left for class.

.

.

Now sitting back in the classroom Kaito resumed staring out the window. However unlike last time when he was thinking about his friends abroad his mind was pondering his potential ones in this country. He had to admit he was curious about this Host Club. Particularly the Hosts, but then he had a history of being a sucker for a handsome face, Midori teased him over it relentlessly. He wondered what she would say if he told her he would be spending his afternoons entertaining female students. No doubt she wouldn't say anything, she'd be too breathless from laughing.

Then again, he mused, there was a good chance she would be too busy to notice. They didn't exactly get a chance to speak at lunch, she was too busy on the phone.

He felt a prickling of guilt at thinking that way, he knew his sister was a busy woman, she couldn't sit around and chat with him the way she used to. It was a pain but he hoped it would quieten down soon enough, once she finished establishing her control over the company. Not surprisingly there had been some resistance to her taking over the Datkin Empire after their father died, she had herself emancipated before his death so she could take over their legacy not to mention stay on as their legal guardian. She would have been still a minor by Japan standards for another two years, Kaito shuddered to think what would have happened to him and Chou had she not been emancipated.

"Pssst, Datkin-san, pssst!"

Kaito jolted in his seat and glanced over to an eager looking girl who sat beside him. Her cheeks were a little pink and she averted her eyes when he looked at her.

"Mmmm, Tamaki asked me to give you this..." She mumbled, peeking up at him from under her eyelashes. She held out a note and he smiled at her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Suoh and Ootori watching him.

So they want a show? Fine, I'll give them one, He thought.

"Thank you, Miss." He said in a slightly accented voice. He gently took it from her, his long fingers softly running over the palm of her hand as he did. Her blush deepened and she tensed.

He opened the note and read its contents. In simple, elegant script it said,

_Music Room 3. Come immediately after school._

_K.O_

Kaito looked up and met the onyx eyes that were staring at him behind frames. He nodded slightly and Kyoya returned a small smile. Tamaki, who was sitting beside his best friend, beamed at him and gave Kaito two thumbs up causing the Italian to chuckle. The blonde was an odd fellow.

"Ar-are, are you..." The spluttering of the girl next to him drew his attention and he turned back to her. Her face was completely red now and she was staring at the floor.

"Yes, is there something you wish to ask me?" Kaito murmured. The girl glimpsed at him and then away again. Just when Kaito began to wonder if this girl was ever going to finish her sentence she shrieked at him,

"Are you joining the host club?!"

A few heads turned in his direction, mostly girls, all of them curious. Kaito smiled brilliantly and ran a hand through his brown hair. He inched forward to the girl beside him and moved his face towards hers.

"Is that something you would like?" He whispered in her ear causing her to swallow. She didn't reply and he breathed a soft laugh.

"Hmmm? Tell me little flower, do you want me to..." He moved his face back so their noses were almost touching. "...Entertain you?" He finished, his breath caressing her skin.

The poor girl started hyperventilating, she was spared from answering however by the arrival of their Sensei. Kaito strengthened in his chair and smirked crookedly.

"Until we can speak again." He said in a much more formal tone, his attention moving to the blackboard. The girl nodded wide eyed and returned to her desk.

Kyoya watched the entire affair with an amused smile.

"I believe we have established Kaito's type."

Tamaki turned to him eagerly, "Really? What is it?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and closed his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? He's the Exotic type. Flirty, mysterious and just a little bit dangerous."

.

.

Kaito strolled out of the classroom after the final bell and headed towards the library. He knew that Suoh and Ootori wanted him there the second the bell went but he wanted to find his sister first. He didn't have a chance to tell her about his after school activities and if he didn't go to their pick up spot she would worry.

"Excuse us,"

"But are you-"

"Datkin Kaito?" Two voices enquired in unison.

Kaito frowned at the sound of his name and turned to see a pair of red heads leaning casually on the wall, one on either side, mirroring each other's stance. He was taller and broader than both of them but he felt slightly wary of the way they staring at him. Their mischievous gold eyes were watching him like he was a piece of meat.

"Do I know you two?" He asked, they seemed familiar although he couldn't place their faces.

"I'm Hikaru" The one on the right told him.

"And I'm Kaoru" The other said.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers." They informed in perfect unison.

Realisation hit Kaito and he nodded, "Ah yes, the sons of the, how do you say, fashion designer, am I right? Your mother's work is very good, I am big fan. My sister likes your suits." He greeted brightly in awkward sounding Japanese.

The twins smiled hugely like Cheshire cats.

"You don't have to pretend, you know." Kaoru told him. Hikaru pushed off the wall and began to stroll up to Kaito, his gait was confident.

"Kyoya told us about you." Hikaru whispered in his ear as he passed him.

"About how you fake not knowing Japanese." Kaoru added, now also moving in on Kaito.

"How you pretend you are wounded and innocent." Hikaru said, getting even closer to Kaito now.

"But really,"

"You are just like us." They finished together, their faces an inch from his on either side.

Kaito stood still for a second before sighing and relaxing his body. He shoved both of them away from him and took a step forward.

"Well then if you know so much about me there's no need for me to play nice, is there?" Kaito asked sweetly. The twins looked at each other and Kaito chuckled.

"I would ask you two to get to your point but I can probably guess it, you guys are in the Host Club aren't you?"

The twins smiled. "Yes, we are."

"So, have you come to make sure I show up?"

"Pretty much."

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll come, I just need to go see my-Hey!"

The twins grabbed his arms and began to drag him at high speeds through the halls. Kaito struggled a little but couldn't get enough of a grip with his feet to stop them from pulling him.

"Sorry but we're on a pretty tight schedule." The one on his right informed him. Kaito already had forgotten which one was which.

"And the Shadow King wants to debrief you before Club hours start." The one on his left added.

"Fine, I'll come, just let go of me!" Kaito demanded.

"Nope. We like this way, its faster."

"You damn- OW!" Kaito complained when they turned a corner sharply he knocked his head against the wall. He had a feeling the twins may have done that deliberately.

"Watch your head." The twins sang.

This does not bode well for me, Kaito thought grimly.


	7. Introductions

_**A/N: Sorry this wasn't up as quickly as I said it would be, there was a family situation, not a bad one, but I was whisked away for a few days, anyway, enjoy and please review!**_

_**Review Replies**_

_**Awko Taco Tales: Yeah I thought it would make an interesting twist because most OCs are girls dressed up as guys and I wanted to be a bit more original. Glad that you think he'd have fit in with the show ^_^ that's a great compliment!**_

_**xXxMentalPancakesxXx: You may see the first phase in a moment or two, there will be more to come of that particular encounter. ^_^ **_

_**MangaGirl2303: Glad you found that one funny, I was afraid it wasn't as humorous as other ones ^_^ Yeah he doesn't have much of a clue on that front**_

_**Suki77: Glad I have the characters right ^_^ Midori is featuring quite a bit in this chapter so I hope you like her**_

_**Khodijah98: Great to hear! Hope you keep liking it ^_^**_

_**Sunshine55231: I'm glad you like my characters for being different because I'd hate for them to be really boring and Mary-sueish ^_^ Don't worry that evil genius shall be appearing more and more from now on ^_^**_

_**Without further ado, here is chapter 7!**_

.

.

"We have him!" The twins announced proudly. They pushed open the doors for music room three and dropped Kaito unceremoniously onto the ground. He groaned and rubbed his head before pushing himself into an upright position.

"What did you devil twins do?!" Suoh squealed, rushing to Kaito's side. He held Kaito's face in between his hands searched it for injuries. Kaito shoved him away from him and glanced around the room. It was spacious and had an awful lot less music equipment than one would expect to find in a music room and an awful lot more couches. There were decorations and banners hanging from the ceiling.

"What?, Kyoya said he wanted us to bring him here right away." They rationalised.

"Yeah, but I don't think that necessarily meant against his will." The brunette from earlier muttered. He was of slight build and had a feminine face, Kaito thought he was cute but not really his type. He preferred more boyish features in his men.

The twins grinned impishly. "What's the problem," One of them asked, sliding his arm around the smaller boy's waist.

"We do it with you all the time." The other finished, copying his brother's action.

"Get off my Haruhi!" Suoh exclaimed, jumping to his feet and rushing over to the trio.

_My_ Haruhi? Kaito questioned inwardly, He hadn't thought that Suoh was gay, but then maybe he had just missed it.

"Tamaki please, we have work to do." Ootori sighed from a table, his laptop open in front of him. A girl in a wheelchair sat beside him, she had short blonde hair and was looking at Kaito with amusement and something that made him feel as though he was being studied.

"So this is our latest victim." She purred, her brown eyes flashing.

"Amaya" A deep voice warned from across the room. Kaito looked over to see a tall boy with black hair staring at her sternly.

"Don't worry, sweet brother, I'm just teasing." Amaya replied.

"Are you okay, Kai-chan?" A light voice inquired beside him. Kaito glanced up to see a short young looking boy gazing down at him. He reminded Kaito of the girl in the wheelchair, they had the same coloured eyes and hair, except that where she looked dangerous and predatory he seemed sweet and innocent.

"Yeah, I'm fine, What did you call me?" He rose to his feet smoothly. His question was ignored however by Suoh quickly grabbing his wrist and tugging him into the room.

"Come, Kaito-san! Let me introduce you to the rest of our club members!"

He pushed Kaito onto one of the couches and began to gesture to other members of the club.

"You see, in our pursuit for the happiness of all women we have developed certain types to suit the needs of the female species. I am obviously the Princely type, a stealer of hearts through chivalry and romance." Suoh conjured up a white rose and handed to Kaito who took it awkwardly, wondering where the hell he stored these things.

"Those two devils are our Forbidden or Brotherly Love type, they capture our guests with their intense displays of love for each other."

Hikaru shrugged, "What can we say, we know how to put on a show."

Kaoru looked at his brother, appalled, "Are you saying everything you tell me in this room is a lie?"

Hikaru cupped his brothers face. "Don't say things like that, you know I would whisper these things to you even without an audience, every moment of every day... and every night."

"Oh, Hikaru..."

Kaito mouth hung a little open and he was frowning, "That's...pretty weird..."

"Yes well, the ladies love it. Now moving on, we also have Kyoya, who you've met, our cool type, he doesn't do a lot of entertaining but when he does it's his smart and calm outlook that gets the ladies hearts fluttering. He does a lot of our finance and also works on organising events alongside our manager. She's not here at the moment but I'm sure she's very excited to meet you!"

"Next we have, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, our Loli-shota and wild type. They are cousins and it's their loving and sweet relationship that fills our guests with moe. They are both third years and as they are leaving this year we decided to bring in a new host. That's where you come in, we will be training you to take their place."

"Hi Kai-chan!" Honey giggled from across the room, Mori gave him a tiny nod. Kaito raised his hand and gave him a small wave that seemed to advertise how overwhelmed he was becoming.

That blonde kid is the same age as Midori, He thought in shock.

"Finally, our last host is Haruhi. Sh-, Ahem, sorry, _He_ is our natural type. Born into the harsh unforgiving ways of commoner life he had to fight and strive to get a scholarship to Ouran. He gives our ladies butterflies in their stomach with his simple customs."

"Harsh unforgiving ways?" Haruhi questioned, his face clearly annoyed.

Suoh didn't seem to hear him, "After that we have our bodyguard, Amaya ,who is the blonde girl in the wheelchair beside Kyoya. She's Mori's little sister and also gives Self Defence Classes for our guests after club hours." Amaya saluted at him cheekily and Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Your bodyguard is in a wheelchair?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Temporarily, I sort of got into a fight with a windshield. Now my leg is kind of messed up." Amaya explained. Kaito smirked at her explanation,

"I see, and when did you get into a fight with this windshield?"

"End of December, I was unconscious for the New Year, it was great." She said cheerily.

"What a coincidence, so was I." Kaito told her with a wink, his bravado slowly returning. She chuckled but the rest of the hosts seemed to ignore his joke.

"Today is actually an important event for the Host Club, we are having a welcome back party for Amaya." Ootori stated.

"Ah, that explains the balloons." Kaito noted, referring to the numerous balloons floating overhead.

"Yup, it's going to be lots of fun, won't it Takashi?" Honey chirped, stuffing his mouth happily with cake.

"Yeah."

Kaito glanced to his watch and noted that he was over twenty minutes late for his sister. She was bound to be looking for him now and when she found him she would not be too happy.

"Right, well, this has been fun but I'm going to head out." Kaito said, rising calmly from his seat. Suddenly two pairs of hands were pushing him roughly back down, he landed gruffly on the chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" The twins asked forebodingly.

"On the contrary, I believe the real question is what do you think _you're _doing?" A new, feminine voice declared darkly. The hosts turned to see a young woman in the doorway. She had her arms folded across her chest with her hip cocked to the side. Her mouth was smirking but her eyes glowered icily at the twins, her black hair added to the sinister aura she seemed to be giving off.

"Hey, Midori. Been looking for me long?" Kaito greeted in French. Midori turned her glare away from the twins and her face brightened at the sight of her brother.

"Not really. I just asked did anyone know where the hot Spanish guy went and they pointed me in this direction."

"I'm Italian."

"Yeah, but the girls here can't tell anything past olive skinned and gorgeous. So what's going on here?" She added the last part with a glance around the room. She took a few steps in and gave the twins a pointed look, they immediately backed away from Kaito.

"Something called a host club. Careful what you say, that's Tamaki Suoh. He's half French." Kaito told her, switching to English so Tamaki couldn't understand them.

Midori nodded, "Fine. What language should we speak in? English is too colloquial for my taste." She said, referring to the fact that most students studied English in Japan.

"Italian?" Kaito suggested swapping to the language of his birth country.

"Boring. How about Russian? Yours needs work." Midori teased in the same tongue. The hosts were completely confused at this point as the two siblings switched from language to language.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "What about Portuguese? Oh wait, yours is practically non-existent."

"Ouch, that stings little brother. Fine, how does Arabic sound?" Midori said knowing he would agree. The two of them taught themselves Arabic at a young age. They did it because it was one of the few more common languages their father didn't speak and they wanted to both tease and impress him. It was the tongue they often turned to when they needed to discuss something private in not so private situations.

"Alright, I'll go with that." Kaito conceded.

"What are they speaking?" Haruhi whispered to Kyoya who was frowning at them from across the room.

"At the moment? It's hard to tell. I think they've decided on something Middle East based." He mused.

"So, what's up? Why are you hanging out with a bunch of guys in a music room?" Midori asked moving to sit down beside her brother. As she did she glided past the twins, both of which stepped back for a moment as they assessed the situation.

"I was brought here." He explained.

"Forcibly?" Midori questioned, her gaze moving back to the twins. They cowered and hid behind Tamaki who had scrambled over to the other couch.

"Only a little." He shrugged, not wanting to get the twins killed, and with his protective older sister that was a possibility.

"You said this was a host club...as in the things that girls go to in order to have hot guys faun over them?" Midori asked, the same expression on her face that was on his earlier that day.

"Yup. That would be it." He answered brightly.

"So...are you a guest?" Midori questioned, confusion evident on her features.

"Nope. Apparently the tall guy and the blonde five year old are seniors and they're looking for possible future hosts." Kaito explained, smirking at Midori's expressions.

"And they asked...you."

"Yup."

"Did you agree?" She laughed.

"I was thinking about it."

"Em...all right but I think we're ignoring the homosexual elephant in the room."

"Ah don't worry about that. I can act. Besides I'm fairly sure that brunette guy over there is gay. Either way Suoh has to be, he is all over that guy." He said pointing over his shoulder to Haruhi. His sister followed his finger and studied the brunette intently.

"Em...why is she staring at me?" Haruhi demanded.

"I think you may have come up in conversation." Amaya said, tilting her head to the side as she attempted to read the siblings.

"Right. Why do I have a feeling that's not a good thing?"

Midori frowned after a moment, "He looks familiar..." Her gaze left Haruhi and moved back to the twins, her lips pursed in thought.

"Hey, do you remember that Otazin Gala we went to a couple weeks back at Christmas?" She said slowly, her green eyes narrowed.

"That boring party? I'm desperately trying to forget it." Kaito retorted.

"Yeah, but do you remember those two red heads and the brunette that were messing around with the canapés? I think that's them over there. The Hitachiin twins, right?"

"Trust you to know everybody, you creep. What's your point?"

"My point is, doesn't that guy you think is gay remind you of anyone?" She asked, glancing back to Haruhi.

Kaito followed her stare, his mind now recalling that nameless brunette. She had been wearing a white and gold dress with a rose in her hair. He remembered because Midori had been annoyed by the fact she had no idea who she was. His sister had taken to learning everyone's business because to her knowledge was power.

"No...you don't think that..."

"I don't think _he's_ gay. I think _she's_ straight." Midori explained.

Kaito bit his lower lip and considered that possibility, he supposed that Haruhi was a little feminine for a guy and he had recognised the twins earlier, not to mention this certainly would explain why he didn't get a gay vibe off Tamaki...

"You might be on to something Dori, but there's only one way to be sure." Kaito told her, flashing a brilliant smile.

"The Wingman test?" Midori asked.

"The Wingman test." He confirmed.

Midori chuckled and fixed a charming smile on her face. She uncrossed her long legs and gracefully rose from her seat. For a moment she paused and caught Haruhi's eye. Green eyes met brown and Midori held Haruhi's gaze with shiver inducing intensity. Slowly she sauntered over to her victim, as she did she called back to Kaito.

"So what do you think? I can't use French, Suoh already knows that one."

"Go with Italian. We are quite the sensual people." Kaito smirked, turning around on his seat to watch the show.

Midori nodded and came close to Haruhi. Smoothly, she began to murmur in a seductive voice, the Italian making her words seem musical.

"Don't worry love, I'm not actually interested in you. You see, this is something my dear brother and I created to see if a guy might swing his way instead of mine. I hit on someone and depending on their reaction we can usually tell. Now I can see by the panic in your eyes that you are not attracted to me. I can also tell from here," Midori brought a hand up to cup Haruhi's face and brought it close to hers. It looked almost as though she was about to kiss Haruhi when she changed her course so her lips were at Haruhi's ear and said in her normal voice,

"That you are most definitely a girl." She finished in Japanese. Kaito laughed and a collective gasp echoed around the room. Tamaki clutched at his chest, Kyoya's jaw tightened minutely, the twins' mouths dropped in horror while Honey's cake lay forgotten and Mori took in a deep breath.

"Well thank god, there are observant people in this world!" Amaya shouted in relief.


	8. Don't Mess With the Big Guns

_**A/N: Hey guys, just so you know, the other story line of this fic is coming in in this chapter so keep an eye out for it ^_^ Those of you from Close to Home might remember a few characters who crop up near the end, and those of you who have not read it, don't worry, the back story will be addressed at a later date. **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**xXxMentalPancakesxXx: It is fun, isn't ^_^ Glad you liked the last pat, I really like writing Amaya so I take every chance I get to put her in ^_^ **_

_**MangaGirl2303: Aw, thank you that is really sweet ^_^ I'm trying to get these chapters out as quickly as I can for you guys so I hope you like it**_

_**PurpleMousefurGomez: Thank you! I was going to post this tonight but then I remembered your review and figured I'd get it up a few hours earlier ^_^**_

_**OnePieceFan202: Thanks, I try my best to keep things funny ^_^ Good question, for the most part Midori and Chou will come into but more on that later ^_^**_

_**Without Further ado, here is chapter 8**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyoya sighed, "Thank you for that input, Amaya."

"No problem, darling."

Midori's gaze flickered between Kyoya and Amaya and then landed back on Haruhi's face.

"So, I see this is common knowledge. Curious. May I be so bold as to enquire precisely why you choose to dress as a boy?" Midori asked Haruhi. She still stood incredibly close to the smaller girl, her hand even now cupping the brunette's face.

"I- I broke a vase." Haruhi explained, clearly flustered.

Midori pursed her lips and ran her forefinger under Haruhi's chin, "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Dori, behave." Kaito teased from the couch. Mirdori glanced back at him over her shoulder and gave him a half smile.

"Alright, little brother." She agreed, releasing Haruhi from her clutches and stare. Haruhi took a step back and Midori gave a brief chuckle. Kaito couldn't help but grin, his sister was having fun for once. Sure it was at the expense of the cross dresser but hey, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"It appears, Datkin-san, that you have stumbled across our best kept secret." Kyoya stated, his voice bright but his glasses gleamed threateningly. Kaito felt a slight chill run down his spine at the way the boy was looking at his sister.

Midori, however, seemed anything but flustered. "Indeed, it seems I have, Ootori-san. Yes, that's right, I know who you are." She added at the flicker of surprise that crossed Kyoya's face.

"I should have expected no less. But that's of no concern, what matters is that we require you to keep this little secret on our behalf. It is not something we would like out in the open, you see. And we will go through great lengths to keep it out of the public's eye."

Midori regarded Kyoya with a slightly narrowed gaze. "And should I choose not to keep it out of the public;s eye, what would befall me?"

Kyoya smiled slightly, "A woman of your power knows of my family's influence, the Ootori's are the leaders of medical world as well as owning their own private police force, we-"

He was cut off by Midori's laughter. It was light and musical and made Kaito feel very, very sorry for Kyoya.

"Oh I'm sorry, it just sounded to me for a second that the third born son of Yoshio Ootori had gotten into his head that he could play with the big boys. Listen, I'm sure you are quite the gun runner in this school. But to me you are only the baby boy who wants to grow up to be just like Daddy, running your own small enterprise here, the little Ootori that could." Her voice slowly became darker and quieter.

"You want to know what a woman of my power knows, Ootori. Let's try this out for size. In that wheelchair sits the lovely Amaya Morinozuka. Now, the media will tell you that she was hurt in an unfortunate car crash that claimed the life of one of your father's bodyguards. But, and of course I say this hypothetically with complete scepticism, I wonder if perhaps she may have been harmed in a more...confrontational scenario."

Not a single person in the room moved as Midori locked eyes with Kyoya, an understanding passing between them.

"That is the knowledge that a woman of my power knows. Don't for a second think you can play with me and not be burned." Midori smiled. She glanced to her watch,

"Well, would you look at the time. I have to go pick up Chou. Call me when you want to be picked up, Kai, and I'll call a limo for you ." Midori moved to leave, when she reached the door she hovered for a moment.

"Lovely meeting you all." She sang and then she was gone. The door closed loudly in the silent room.

"Dang. Ootori got owned." Amaya noted.

The twins rose from behind the couch and looked at the door in shock. "We've never seen anyone speak to the Shadow King like that before."

"What a...powerful princess." Tamaki added.

Kaito shrugged, "I told you lot I had to go meet up with her. You shouldn't have kept me here, it put her in a bad mood."

"So...she's not normally so aggressive?" Haruhi asked. Kaito pursed his lips in thought,

"No she is. But usually only in business or when someone attempts to threaten her. Like you tried to. Stupid move, by the way. Now she's going to have her eye on you." Kaito told Kyoya who sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Never mind that now, club hours will be starting soon. Kaito-san, how likely do you think it is that your sister will, for lack of a better phrase, out Haruhi?"

Kaito smirked, "Not likely at all. To be honest, I think she couldn't care less. She just likes having the upper hand."

Tamaki leapt to his feet and ran to Haruhi. He grabbed her in a bear hug and twirled her around, "Did you hear that my sweet daughter, you don't have to leave us!"

"Senpai, put me down!" Haruhi snapped. He pouted but complied, leaving a dizzy Haruhi clutching her head in his wake.

"You're right Haruhi, we shouldn't be dawdling, our guests will be waiting. Positions everyone!" Tamaki said, snapping his fingers. The Hosts began to move around a large throne like chair which faced the door.

"Amaya, you stand here, behind us, so we can reveal you to our guests!" Tamaki ordered happily.

"Stand? Really Tamaki? Could you be more offensive?" Amaya asked and Kaito chuckled. The blonde was starting to grow on him.

Tamaki paled and gasped, "I'm so sorry, Amaya! Please forgive my insensitivity."

"I don't know if I can Tamaki. It just hurts so bad." She exclaimed, turning her face away.

"Please, Amaya. I meant no offence."

"Amaya, we don't have time." Mori informed in his deep voice. Amaya smirked and abruptly brightened.

"Okay, I'm good. Send in the hoards of hormone ridden teenage girls."

"Em..." Kaito said slowly, "Should I go?"

"Why.." One of the twins said, both of the red heads turning to stare menacingly at Kaito.

"..Don't you want..." The other continued, slinking up to Kaito and wrapping his arms around his waist,

"...To see us..." The other added, mimicking his brother,

"Put on a show?" They finished in his ears. Kaito sighed and regarded the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you guys do this a lot?"

"They never stop." Haruhi said through gritted teeth.

"You want in, Haruhi?" The twins asked, wiggling their eyebrows at her.

"Hey, stop that, leave me-"

"Enough."

Everyone's head swivelled to look at Kyoya who was pushing his glasses coolly up his nose. He had not shouted but there had been an anger in his voice that caused them all to still.

"If you would be so kind as to _go_ _to your places." _He said calmly. The twins gulped and nodded, quickly sprinting over to either side of the doors, Haruhi sighed and followed, standing behind the throne, giving Kyoya a cautious look as she went.

"Kaito, if you wish to stay than please make yourself comfortable in the chair by the corner. You may observe today whilst you decide if you are joining us. Amaya," Kyoya faltered for just a second as he turned to look at the blonde. Kaito wondered briefly if something was going on with them.

"Just sit there and try not to rile anyone up."

Amaya looked at Kyoya insulted. "Me? Rile someone up? Never." She winked at him.

Kyoya's eyes seemed to lighten a little and he turned away from her to face the door. "Right, well if everyone is ready, let us begin."

The twins nodded and opened the doors, "Welcome Ladies."

Let's hope that's the end of today theatrics, Kyoya thought.

.

.

"Yuuki-sempai! Hey, Yuuki-sempai, wait up!"

Yuuki turned to see Hitomi jogging up to her, her brown eyes shining brightly in her pretty face. She stopped in front of Yuuki and looked up to her, despite Yuuki not being much more than five foot three she still stood over the younger brunette.

"Hitomi-san, is there something wrong?" Yuuki asked politely.

HItomi smiled and shook her head. "Not really, I was just wondering if you were going to the Host Club, I figured we could walk together."

Yuuki's pale cheeks suddenly lit up. "I-eh-that is..."

Hitomi frowned at her. "I know you haven't gone in a while, but it's Amaya's welcome back party and I thought you might like to come along."

Yuuki scratched her head awkwardly, her stunning features twisting in indecision. She glanced to her watch, four o'clock. She would have to leave by five, if she was gone by five Hazuki wouldn't find out she had gone to the Club instead of the library and they would get home on time. As long as they got home on time everything would be fine. And she did miss the host club...

But _he_ would be there, and that would be _so_ unbelievably embarrassing. She had gone out of her way to avoid him since he rejected her, but she knew she would have to see him eventually. Plus if she didn't request him then she wouldn't have to speak to him.

"I guess I could go for a little while." Yuuki amended, Hitomi grinned at her.

"You seem even more cheery than usual, Hitomi-san." Yuuki noted as they began their journey to music room three. Hitomi chuckled and ran her hand through her long brown hair.

"It's nothing really, I'm just glad Amaya is back. I've missed having her around."

"Ah yes, you were roommates with Amaya in middle school, weren't you?" Yuuki recalled, absentmindedly rubbing her left eye. The slight redness made the green stand out even brighter.

Hitomi nodded, "Yeah, we don't have too many classes together so we mostly hang out during the weekends or at the club, but that's been harder since the car accident."

"How is she doing? I heard she is in a wheelchair now." Yuuki asked curiously.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's not forever. Just until her legs heals up, or rather for however long Mori-senpai can keep her in the chair." Hitomi said the last part with a smirk.

"Anyway, here we are. Shall we go inside?"

Hitomi went to enter but Yuuki hovered nervously. Okay, okay, deep breaths you can do this, she thought to herself.

"Yuuki-senpai...?"

"Hmmm? Oh, right, sorry. Let's go." Yuuki smiled brightly, tugging at the end of her black braid nervously. Hitomi nodded and the two of them entered the host club.

.

.

Kaito glanced up as he heard the door open and two more girls filed into the noisy room. These guests never seem to stop coming, he thought to himself as he regarded the latecomers. The black haired girl was average height for a Japanese woman but he considered her short and the brunette was absolutely tiny. Upon arriving the shorter girl searched the room expectantly before stopping when she saw Amaya.

"Amaya-chan!" She squealed loudly. The blonde glanced up and a brilliant smile crossed her face.

"Hitomi!" Amaya stretched out her arms and Hitomi ran up to her, crouching down to pull her into a hug.

"They're old friends." A voice explained from beside him. He glanced up and saw Haruhi holding a tray. She gave him a cup of tea and a small smile.

"Well I figured, I didn't think it was normal for your guests to rugby tackle the girl in the wheelchair."

"Around here, you'd be surprised." Haruhi said. Kaito chuckled,

"You seem a little too normal to be here Haruhi-san, what exactly drew you to the entertaining and cross-dressing way of life?"

"I broke a vase worth eight million yen." She explained.

Kaito shrugged, "So?"

Haruhi closed her eyes and muttered something about stupid rich people under her breath, "So, I'm here working it off. I'm not from a wealthy family, remember?"

"Oh right, what did Suoh-san call you? A commoner?"

Hauhi looked at him faintly annoyed, "Yeah."

"Hey, I didn't mean that in a bad way, my dad was a 'commoner' or whatever, as well."

"Oh, yeah, I think Kyoya-senpai mentioned that before." The two of them fell into a slightly awkward silence. Out of the corner of his eye Kaito saw Tamaki twirl one of his guests in his arms and dipping her theatrically.

"Can I ask you something, does that guy really think he's a prince?" Kaito asked.

Haruhi shook her head, "I've been wondering that since I got here."

"Haruhi, can you come here please, you have a guest." Kyoya called to her and Haruhi straightened. Beside Kyoya was the black haired girl from before. Kaito didn't realise when she first arrived but looking at her now he could see she was very beautiful, like a doll, her face was fragile and delicate.

"Time to get back to work, I'll see you later Kaito-senpai."

"Bye Haruhi-san."

Kaito watched them leave and for a little while he studied Haruhi's hosting methods. Little did he know that he was not the only one staring at the pair.

There, on a couch across the room, momentarily silent whilst his brother chatted happily to their guests, golden eyes flashed curiously.

.

.

_**Tell me if you recognise where Yuuki is from, I'd love to see who remembers! I hope you liked that and please review!**_

_**IvyN.O**_


	9. Really Sorry

_**A/N: Hey guys, Not much to say here really other than sorry for the delay ^_^ Hope you haven't started sharpening your pitch forks just yet. Also congratulations to SharpyPointyThings as she/he was the only one out of those that reviewed who realised where Yuuki is from ^_^ For those of you who are still clueless, go to chapter 22 of Close to Home. The middle section with the twins will set you straight ^_^**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**xXxMentalPancakesxXx: Indeed he did, poor boy is going to have no pride by the end of this... But I enjoy his irritation so I don't really mind. That would be a very good description of Midori alright, she enjoys playing with her pawns ^_^ Don't worry about not knowing where Yuuki is from, not a lot of people did ^_^**_

_**SharpPointyThings: Well done on recognising her! I wasn't sure anyone would! Thank you, I hope you continue to like this story the way you liked Close to Home ^_^**_

_**Sunshine55231: Haha, don't worry, you are a fantastic reader, you'd have to be otherwise I wouldn't instantly recognise your name and picture ^_^ Glad you love Amaya, I was worried she wouldn't be so popular this time around ^_^**_

_**Soundbird: Oh..That sounds interesting...I have an idea in my head for something like that but I don't know if it fits into the story's time frame...I may write it up as a one shot or as an add on later in this story! I'll let you know ^_^ **_

_**Without Further ado, here is chapter 9:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Why is she sitting there? Why didn't she request us...I didn't think she'd come back after what happened..._

"Isn't that right, Kaoru?"

Kaoru snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Hikaru with a blank expression, "Huh?"

Hikaru blanched and frowned at his younger brother, "Aren't you listening to me, Kaoru? What, am I not interesting to you, are you, maybe, getting...sick of me?"

The twins' guests gasped and leaned in intently as they awaited Kaoru's response.

Kaoru's mouth fell open a little, "Hikaru...How could you ever...?" He cupped his brother's face in his hands, "I could never get sick of you...you are my brother, my everything..." He whispered.

Hikaru closed his eyes and sighed, "Kaoru..."

"EEK!" Their guests squeaked with joy. Hikaru's lids flickered open and he sent Kaoru a mischievous wink and smirk. Kaoru offered a small smile in response, glad that he fixed the situation.

But in his mind black hair and green eyes flashed.

.

"Curious."

"What is Amaya-chan?" Hitomi asked from her friend's side. Many of Amaya's other guests had left to chat with the hosts so the two old friends now sat alone, comfortably sipping their tea. The blonde had her head tilted to the side as she watched Hikaru and Kaoru entertain their guests.

"Nothing...I just have a theory..." Amaya's gaze flickered over to Haruhi where she was surrounded by a group of girls.

"A most interesting theory..." Amaya added with a chuckle. Beside her Hitomi shifted uncomfortably,

"You know I don't like it when you start reading people." The brunette chastised nervously.

"Only because you can't hide anything from me." Amaya winked. Hitomi smirked and fidgeted with the chain of her necklace.

.

"So, Yuuki-sempai, I haven't seen you here for a while, I thought you were a regular with the twins." Haruhi said politely as she cut a slice of cake for the raven haired beauty.

A blush spread over Yuuki's cheeks and she anxiously toyed with the end of her braid. "Oh, well...I've, I've been busy and I thought I might come because it's Amaya's party today."

Haruhi nodded and smiled brightly at her, "That's really nice of you to take time out of your busy schedule to come and visit us, Yuuki-sempai. I'm sure Amaya really appreciates you coming here."

Yuuki shrugged and relaxed a little, "I, I don't know about that... But thank you, Haru-kun."

"Hey, can I borrow your phone, I need to call my driver and tell him I'm going to be late." The girl beside Yuuki asked her.

Yuuki smiled, "Of course, let me just get it out of my bag for yo-" Yuuki froze as the screen of her phone lit up.

"What...?" She hissed in horror.

It was half five. She was late. Her sister would be looking.

"No, no, no, no, no..."

"Yuuki-sempai?" Haruhi asked, reaching out to touch the girl's hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm, I'm fine. I'm just late, I'm really, really late."

"Oh, well if you'd like we can-"

"Excuse me Miss, may I help you? You seem a little lost." Tamaki's voice asked charmingly from the door.

Yuuki looked up in fear at the sight of Hazuki, her sister, standing in the doorway, panting from exertion.

Her older and taller sibling walked into the room, blatantly ignoring Tamaki as she went.

"Yuuki! Why aren't you in the library?" She demanded as she neared her younger sister, her piercing blue eyes flashing angrily. Her black hair hung messily around her drawn face, dark circles under her eyes and red cheeks made her look gaunt and not nearly as stunning as her sibling.

"I'm sorry Hazuki." Yuuki squirmed. Hazuki sighed and ran her hand through her tangled mane.

"Come on, we're going home." She muttered, her hand reaching out to grab Yuuki's wrist and pull her with her. The room was silent now as everyone watched the two sisters move towards the exit.

"Princess, please, calm down. I'm terribly sorry-" Tamaki began but again Hazuki ignored him, attempting to brush past him. But the King of the Host Club was not so easily deterred.

"Madam, if you would be so kind as to give me but a moment." Tamaki requested, stepping in front of the pair forcing them to a halt. He reached out and attempted to wrap his arm around Hazuki's waist. She froze immediately and Amaya tensed as she watched her body language.

"Allow me to explain what it is we do here-" He got no further in his speech as at that moment his hand came up to brush Hazuki's cheek. Hazuki gasped and roughly shoved Tamaki away from her, banging him against the wall, the palm of her hand shoving roughly into his throat in such a way that cut off his breathing. Only now did everyone realise the height of this girl, she stood at the same height if not taller than the King.

A loud bang resounded through the room. Hazuki glanced to her side where, half an inch from her ear, a kendo sword had been struck against the wall. On the other side of it, an icy stare in her chocolate eyes was the supposedly wheel chair bound Amaya.

"I'm going to have to ask you to release the idiot." She said in calm but deadly cool voice. Hazuki blinked at her in surprise before looking at her hand that bound a rather blue Tamaki to the wall. As though only realising what she was doing she snapped her hand back.

"I, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to.." Hazuki murmured. Yuuki reached out and took her sister's hand.

"Neechan...Let's go home."

Hazuki swallowed and nodded. Amaya removed her kendo sword and allowed the two to pass by her as they exited the room, leaving only the sound of the door closing echoing in the silent room.

"I hope you all enjoyed our drama piece this evening ladies. We thought it would be an appropriate way to welcome our favourite heroine back into our midst. Unfortunately I'm afraid that club activities will be ending early today. We apologise for any inconvenience caused." Kyoya announced, a bright smile plastered to his face but his black eyes stared coldly at Amaya. She turned her back awkwardly to him as she sheathed her kendo sword in what he could now see had been disguised as a crutch. Around the room whispers and applause broke out as guests began to pack up their belongings and file out. As they went the Hosts could pick up mention of it being 'So believable' and Amaya being 'Such a good actress". Hitomi pulled her bag on her shoulder and rolled her eyes but she made to leave.

"Act my ass. I'll see you later, Amaya." She muttered as she left. Amaya smirked and nodded at Hitomi. The bodyguard leaned back on to her crutches, uncomfortably shifting her weight off of her injured leg.

"You alright, Tamaki?" Amaya questioned once all the guests had left.

"I'm okay, thank you for your assistance Amaya but I don't think you should have gotten up from your chair."

"Eh, I'm fine. What's a little exercise?"

"Amaya. Sit down." Mori ordered.

"Chill, Takashi."

"He's right, you should sit down." Kyoya agreed. Amaya raised an eyebrow,

"Hey, now, you two need to take a-"

"Amaya. Sit down!" They barked in unison. The two boys jolted in surprise and regarded each other with a look of understanding. Amaya pouted and rolled her eyes,

"Figures you two would become all chummy just to pick on me..." She muttered as she hobbled over to her wheelchair. Once she sat down she folded her arms across her chest and let out a theatrical sigh.

"Well, this has been a whole heap of fun, but if it's all the same to you I'm going to get out before the parenting class." Kaito said from the corner he hovered in.

"Of course, Kaito-san. I'm sorry you had to see that." Tamaki apologised dramatically. Kaito nodded,

"Don't sweat it. I'll see you around Suoh. Ootori."

"Good bye, Kaito-san." Kyoya said in a tight voice, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend's challenging ones.

"Are you trying to kill me with your eyes Ootori or is this some new way of flirting I haven't seen before?" Amaya asked once Kaito had left.

"Stop making jokes, what you did was highly dangerous and foolish. You could have torn your stitches or damaged the break." Ootori chastised in a serious voice.

"Relax, I knew what I was doing."

"You concealed a sword in your crutches." Takashi exclaimed.

"Further proof I knew what I was doing."

"You could have seriously injured yourself." Ootori retorted.

"I think you'll find I've already done that." Amaya smirked.

"Amaya!" Takashi and Ootori snapped.

"Alright, Fine! I'm sorry! Next time, I'll let the crazy bitches choke Tamaki, how does that sound?"

"That would be much better, thank you." Ootori replied smoothly.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki spluttered in offense.

"Yes, Tamaki?" Kyoya answered innocently.

"Okay, okay, enough. Who was that girl?" Haruhi interrupted. Kyoya turned away from his best friend who was now lamenting in a corner and looked at her. He took out his black note book and commenced scanning the pages.

"Hmmm... Let me see what I have here...Ah yes. Sutobi Hazuki. Second year, class 2C. Daughter of the weaponry expert and producer Sutobi Izo and the Russian model Sutobi Aglaya. She is in the same class as her sister Yuuki and is..." Kyoya paused for a second and frowned.

"Something wrong, Kyoya?" The twins asked.

"It says here she is eighteen years old and her birthday is the twenty seventh of April. Yet she is only a second year."

"That's odd, she should be a third year by that logic." Amaya noted.

"Indeed. I think I may investigate this matter a little closer."

"Speaking of birthdays, do you have any plans for yours Haruhi?" Amaya asked brightly. There was a silence as Haruhi slowly, painfully, turned on her heel to face her friend.

"Birthday? Is your birthday coming up Haruhi?" Tamaki suddenly demanded, jumping to his feet from his corner.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Haruhi whispered at Amaya. Amaya's mouth fell open and she gasped.

"I'm sorry, I thought they knew! I was chatting to your father and he told me."

"Why didn't you inform me of this, my glorious daughter? We must organise a party to celebrate this wonderful milestone in your young life!" Tamaki exclaimed, pulling Haruhi into his arms and spinning her before lowering her into an abrupt dip.

"I'll never forgive you for this." Haruhi hissed at Amaya.

"I promise I'll make it up to you! I'm so sorry Haruhi, I never wanted this to happen!"

"Despite your obvious reluctance Haruhi, I do think a celebration of sorts is in order. It would be a wonderful opportunity to bring in some revenue for the club." Kyoya announced.

"Are you using my birth to turn a profit?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes."

She sighed, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"So what kind of party do you want Haru-chan?" Honey asked, wrapping his arms playfully around Haruhi's waist.

"I don't want a party." Haruhi muttered. Honey pouted,

"But Haru-chan! You have to have a party! How else can we show you how much you matter to all of us?" He looked up at her with eyes like melted chocolate.

"Quit staring at me like that!" Haruhi groaned. "Fine I'll have your stupid party!"

"Yay! Don't worry Haru-chan, we'll organise everything!" Honey offered happily.

"That doesn't make me feel much better." Haruhi mumbled.

"First we need to establish a time frame. Your birthday is this Friday, I believe?" Kyoya asked, scribbling furiously into his notebook. Haruhi frowned,

"How did you-"

"That only gives us two days! Come men, we need to strategise, Line up!" Tamaki ordered. All the Hosts bar Haruhi scrambled to stand in a line and stood to attention.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. You are in charge of costumes and decorations!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The twins saluted.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, you shall work on catering and-"

"May I interrupt, Mr President?" Kyoya put in.

"Yes, what is it Kyoya? Do you wish to compliment me on my amazing organisational skills?"

"No, I just thought I'd remind you that everyone here is already working towards our Valentine's Day celebrations. Perhaps doubling their work load is not the wisest of choices?"

Tamaki gasped, "You're right! Oh god, Haruhi! What will do? Everyone is already so busy!"

"How about we don't have a party?" Haruhi suggested hopefully.

"Actually I was thinking of something on a smaller scale." Kyoya said, his glasses gleaming.

"What are you scheming Ootori?" Amaya asked.

"Oh, nothing truly. Simply that this Friday we should allow Haruhi to be the 'King' for the day. She would be lavished with gifts and praise and freed from her usual responsibilities,"

"That actually doesn't sound so bad." Haruhi mused.

"Wait, he's not done." Amaya advised, her eyes narrowed at Kyoya.

"Right you are, Amaya. You see we would also have an auction. The prize shall be a date with our substitute King to the highest bidder."

Haruhi's mouth fell open and Amaya cringed.

"Again, I am _really_ sorry."


	10. Sibling Bonds

_**A/N: Gonna be honest, this chapter is very OC filled. Sorry if that bothers people, it has to be done I'm afraid, it establishes a lot of plot lines. I hope it's not too filler-y for people, I did throw in a bit of Amaya and Kyoya fluff for your entertainment though! Please enjoy and please review!**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Itsanauthorthing: Sorry, I know it's annoying but I am actually getting these up as quickly as I can. I have been very busy as of late but I'm doing my best to get these up for you guys ^_^ Thanks, I always like to hear I'm keeping people in character as overly oc moments make me cringe ^_^ I have the same thing about long winded descriptions too, glad you like the formatting and the technical side of it. And the OCs as you always have to be careful when you write them in ^_^**_

_**Kaylee-sempai: Yeah, I thought it would be a good bonding experience for them both ^_^ Thanks, I'll do my best**_

_**MArinaStryke: Don't worry about it, I'm just glad to hear from you ^_^ Happy to see I have your interest, my dear old reviewer ^_^ I have a few Ocs running about in this story, I hope it doesn't get too crowded for people, so I'm happy to hear you are liking them so far ^_^**_

_**Soundbird: Doesn't he? Evil shadow king that he is. Well, you did recognise Yuuki, you deserved a little recognition ^_^ Of course the twins are, that's what happens when you grow up spoiled ^_^ The only question is, will they be able to get it? Haha, that's really weird, does the protagonist have black hair and green eyes as well? 'Cause that would be funny ^_^ **_

_**Without further ado, here's chapter 10:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hazuki, Hazuki, please talk to me." Yuuki begged. Her sister walked ahead of her, refusing to turn back to look at Yuuki as they barrelled through the school halls.

"Hazuki!" Yuuki whined, grabbing for her hand. Hazuki pulled out of her touch.

"We don't have time, Yuuki. We're late enough as it is." Hazuki snapped, not turning back. They exited the building where Hazuki had their driver waiting for them with a limo.

"I know, I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean to be there for so long. Please, don't be mad, Zu. I didn't think you'd find out I had gone there."

Hazuki paused and glanced back at Yuuki for a moment. "Yuuki, you don't need to..." She sighed and climbed into the car.

"Just, try not to be late again, okay?" Hazuki finished. Yuuki smiled faintly and slid in beside her.

"Do you, maybe, want to come with me next time?" Yuuki asked. Hazuki licked her lips and swallowed slightly.

"I don't know, Yuuki." She muttered. Her hand rose to touch her jaw but, as though she realised what she was doing, she diverted it to stroke her hair.

Yuuki caught the movement however. "Did Tamaki touch your face?" She questioned gently.

Hazuki turned to look out the window and gave a minute, stiff nod.

"I'm sorry, if I had known that would happen...I'm sorry." Yuuki told her.

Hazuki didn't speak, she just kept staring out the window.

.

.

"So, tell me, Ootori, when exactly did you decide to become a pimp?" Amaya asked, her fingers toying with Kyoya's hair. They were in her room, Kyoya having gone to her house after school. He lay across her couch, his head on her lap and his laptop open on his chest.

Kyoya rolled his ebony eyes, "Don't be so theatrical. It is one date. She needn't do anything she does not want to."

"What, like dressing up as a boy and entertaining teenage girls every day?" Amaya teased.

Kyoya shrugged, "Alright, than she needn't do anything on the date that none of _us_ want her to."

"And by us, you mean you."

"I work only as an extension of the Host Club."

Amaya chuckled and looked down brightly at Kyoya. She stroked his cheek. Slowly, she lifted his glasses from his face and gently touched his cheekbones. Kyoya closed his lids at her caress. Her wrist moved over his mouth and he lightly kissed it.

"Maybe you should put that laptop away." She crooned. Kyoya chuckled and his eyes opened. He sat up and put his weight on one of his arms. His face moved close to hers so their noses were an inch apart, his breath blowing softly against her skin.

"You do realise that you're not allowed partake in strenuous activity. And we _are_ in your parents house." Kyoya murmured. Amaya laced her arms around his neck.

"Well then, we will have to behave ourselves," She moved her face so her lips brushed his.

"To an extent, that is." She added against his mouth. Kyoya chuckled and finished the distance between them.

.

.

Yuuki and Hazuki rushed up the steps to their prestigious manor. Their father's wealth was old money, forged from countless wars over the decades, even centuries. Now he sold his weapons around the world, an enterprise based on violence.

It was no wonder then that their mother's first words were an exclamation of relief.

"Girls, there you are! You're late." Aglaya breathed, rising from her chair. She was a slim woman, black hair held elegantly in an upswept bun. She was as tall as her past as a fashion model would suggest, standing at around six foot. Worry marred her stunning features, however, high cheekbones hindered by the shadows under her sapphire eyes.

"Mother, sorry, we did not mean to be, I was caught up in the library." Hazuki explained before Yuuki got a chance.

Her mother sighed and gave Hazuki a disappointed look, "That was a foolish and selfish move, Hazuki. You could have gotten Yuuki in trouble by your inconsideration."

"You are right, I am sorry mother. Has father-"

"He is not home yet." Her mother put in, cutting her off. Hazuki breathed a sigh.

"I see. We should do our homework and prepare for dinner. Please, tell us when father has returned." Hazuki asked, bowing to her mother. Her mother offered a tight lipped smile.

"Of course, be sure to fix yourself for his arrival." Aglaya advised, returning to whatever it was she was doing before her daughters interrupted her.

.

.

Midori flicked through the details on yet another business deal. She rubbed her eyes and checked her watch. It was only seven o'clock and she already felt ready to curl up and go to sleep.

"Michel," She called to her assistant, "Could you get me a cup of coffee, please?"

A middle aged Germen stuck his head into her office. He was a thin stick of a man, his hair was white and balding and his eyes were a clear and incredibly pale blue."Not until you eat your dinner."

Midori snorted, "I thought you weren't my nanny anymore." Her eyes glanced for a moment at the tray of food that had been brought up to her. It sat on her desk, untouched and going cold.

"I was never your nanny. But I was there when you were growing up and I am not about to let an overgrown teenager skip dinner, I don't care how many companies you own."

"I should have left you in France." She muttered, "I can have one of the maids bring it up, you know."

"I have already bought them off. I am far more charming than you."

"That may be so, you are a terrible flirt. But I could threaten to fire them. They'd listen to me then." Midori pointed out cheerfully.

"No, you can't, I have formed a union. It would be for too much hassle for you." Michel told her.

Midori laughed, "You certainly think ahead, Michel, I'll give you that."

Suddenly the phone on Midori's desk began to ring. She lifted the receiver to her ear and changed to Japanese.

"Hello, Datkin Midori speaking."

"Datkin-sama? You're sister wishes to see you." The polite voice of one of the maids informed her. Midori raised an eyebrow,

"Why didn't she just come up to the room?"

"She thought you might be too busy to see her."

Midori frowned, "Tell her I'll be right down." She hung up the phone and glanced over to Michel who was looking at her with a frown.

"Something wrong, Liebe?" He asked in germen, the language they always conversed in. Michel had worked for her father for years, even before they moved to France. He was like a second father to her and it was for this reason she didn't rebuke him for his term of endearment.

"Nothing really, Chou just wants to see me. I'll be back soon enough." Midori pushed her chair from the desk and rose. She pocketed her mobile and turned to Michel.

"If anyone calls tell them to leave a message, I'm in a meeting."

"Of course, Fraulein Datkin." Michel agreed. Midori smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

Her office was in the upper East Wing of their impressive manor house. Chou's bedroom was on the second floor of the South Wing. Midori sighed as she took the elevator down two floors. She didn't particularly like the decadence of the mansion. It was ridiculously oversized considering there was only five living in the house. Herself, Kaito, Chou, Michel and their eccentric French chief Claude. But the house showed power and wealth both of which Midori needed to appear to have vast amounts of in order to keep control of the Datkin empire. She sold a few of their smaller estates to pay for it, not the one they had in Japan though. That one, although she couldn't bring herself to live there after her father past, that one was special.

Midori strolled down the corridors, passing a few members of the day time staff as she went. After a few minutes she arrived at Chou's door. She knocked gently on it before entering.

"Hey, Chou. What's up?" She asked in French. Her nine year old sister glanced up at her from her desk. As always Midori felt herself taken aback by how pretty she was becoming. Midori was good looking, Kaito was worthy of model status but Chou...she stood in a rank all her own. Silver blonde hair shimmered down her fragile shoulders. Her skin was pale, she held little of her father's ethnicity although there was a slant to her blue, almost violet eyes that hinted to her Asian heritage. She had full, red lips and a round childlike face.

"Hi Midori, I need help with my homework." She informed her older sister. Midori frowned and sauntered into the room, her heels silent against the thick carpeted floor.

"I thought I hired one of the maids specifically because she volunteered to tutor you."

Chou shrugged, "She doesn't like helping me."

"Oh, and why is that?" Midori asked, lifting her sister into her arms. She slid into the chair at Chou's desk and sat her sister on her lap.

"Because I told her she's an idiot."

Midori frowned, "Why would you do that? That's very rude."

"Rudeness and honesty are often mixed up and usually by overly sensitive idiots. You told me that."

Her older sister chuckled, "I don't know whether to be annoyed or proud that you're using my own words against me."

Midori shifted and looked at the page in front of her. "Anyway, what's wrong my little butterfly? What subject are you stuck on?"

"Maths. We're starting division and I don't get it."

Midroi groaned, "Ew, Maths. Not my strong suit."

"Yeah, I don't like it." Chou agreed, wrinkling her little nose.

"Kaito doesn't either. I think it's something we all got from dad. Half the time that man thought two plus two was five."

Chou giggled at her comment, "Did he really?"

Midori smiled, "Yeah, and the other half of the time he thought it was six. I, however, am not quite so bad. I think I can handle elementary school mathematics."

"Good, because I don't get it." Chou told her.

"Well, basically, what we do is..."

.

.

"Midori, hey, Midori? Where are you?" Kaito called, poking his head into his sister's bedroom. Not finding her there he moved on to her office, annoyed that she was still there at this time of night. It was approaching midnight and he wanted to talk to her before he went to bed. He had already checked the kitchen and lounge, two of the few rooms they actually used.

"Midori, you better not still be working, if you are I'm going to drag your Irish ass out and-"

He froze in the doorway of her office. Midori was indeed there but she was unconscious, her body slumped in her chair. Her arms were folded on her desk and her head was resting on them. She looked younger when she was asleep, Kaito mused, but he could also see just how tired his sister was.

"Damn it, Dori." He muttered. He walked over to his sister and scooped her up in his arms. Her head lolled against his chest. He felt a jolt of surprise at how light she was. His sister had never been overweight but she had always weighed more than she looked, Midori blaming it on her large 'Irish' thighs. With a scowl he studied the untouched plate of food sitting on her desk, he'd have to have a chat with her about that later.

He carried her to her bedroom. Once there, he laid her down on the bed and pulled her shoes off. She had stayed in the heels all day, an unusual move on her part so he figured she must have had a meeting after school. He covered her with her quilt.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" He told her. "You work too hard and you're not going to last much longer if you keeping going like this."

He sighed and left the room, lingering at the doorway for a moment.

He didn't know how to stop his sister from working so hard, or to make her go back to the way she used to be, rebellious and outgoing, always laughing, always happy.

But he did know one thing, if the Host Club were as good as they said they were at making girls happy than he was willing to make a deal.

.

.

Hazuki yawned as her and Yuuki came up from dinner. Their father had not returned that night, he was staying in his hotel for another day.

"Hey, Zu, why did you lie to mother earlier?" Yuuki asked once she reached the door for her room.

Hazuki shrugged and gave Yuuki a small smile. "Don't worry about it, Yuuki."

Yuuki sighed and yawned deeply. Her lids drooped as she slouched against the wall.

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" Hazuki asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't been sleeping too well lately though." Yuuki admitted a little meekly. Her sister frowned at her.

"Nightmares again?"

"I never remember them. But... they wake me up sometimes."

Hazuki sighed, "Come on, I'll help you get to sleep."

Yuuki smiled at her sister gratefully, "Thanks Zu."

Hazuki followed her little sister into her room. Yuuki changed into her pyjamas and sat down in front of Hazuki. The older sibling took out make up wipes and tenderly removed the product from her sister's face. Next she unwound Yuuki's braids, brushing the soft ebony locks with gentle strokes.

Hazuki climbed onto the bed beside Yuuki, her sister resting her head in her arms. Slowly she soothed her to sleep.

"Will you sing to me?" Yuuki requested. Hazuki sighed,

"Demanding tonight, aren't we?"

Yuuki gave a half smile, "A little."

Hazuki rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

.

.

Later, when Yuuki's breathing had deepened and slowed, she carefully rose from the bed. She flicked off the bedroom light and crept out of the room as silently as she could. Hazuki rounded the corner and walked into her room. She checked her watch. One in the morning, looks like she wouldn't be getting her eight hours tonight.

Hazuki quickly changed and walked into her bathroom. She regarded herself in the mirror for a minute, unwilling to move. Her jaw tightened and she tentatively touched her jaw line. She closed her eyes for a moment and picked up a makeup wipe. Slowly, she removed the subtle product from her face. Next she touched a finger to her left eye, removing the contact lens in place there. She blinked a few times, it always felt strange when she took it out, like her eye could finally breathe.

Only now, with all of the covers taken away, did Hazuki look back in the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her with mismatched eyes, the coloured contact lens having hid the pale green of her left iris. Heterochromia Iridis. An interesting genetic anomaly but not one she cared for.

Hazuki tilted her chin upwards and to the side. She swallowed at what she saw there.

A long scar hooked around her jaw line, starting at her ear and ending at her chin.


	11. Happy Birthday Your Highness

_**Ivy N.O: Hey guys, Not much to say here, So please enjoy and please review!**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Soundbird: Glad you like my OCs, it bothers me too if there are a lot of OCs in a story, originally I planned on having Hazuki and Yuuki in a different story but I thought the plot needed a bit more in it. ^_^ Yeah, those two will become slightly more mysterious for a little while but all shall be revealed. ^_^ Glad to know I haven't stolen someone else's Yuuki by accident ^_^ **_

_**Kaylee-Sempai: Dramatic! Aw, sorry to hear that, I'll PM you and we can have a bit of a chat about it ^_^**_

_**MarinaStryke: Hehe, hmmm, I'm tempted to but no, I think it's best if I don't spoil it for you ^_^ He is secretly adorable, but only around his sisters, to everyone else he's not to be trusted ^_^ But I like him cause he's edgy. **_

_**Without Further Ado, Here's Chapter 11:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hey, Kyoya-san!"

Kyoya turned to see Kaito running up towards him, his hand gripping his shoulder bag. Nearby girls looked and openly stared as he came to a stop in front of the shorter boy, panting ever so slightly. Kaito, clearly aware of the attention, tousled his hair and put a cheeky grin on his handsome face. His eyes glinted with mischievous glee that made Kyoya feel a pang of apprehension.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Kaito gave a half glance over his shoulder as though he was wary of their audience. He put his hand lightly on Kyoya's arm and leaned in.

"In private." He added in a sultry voice, giving Kyoya a wink. Around them girls gasped with wide eyes at the unspoken insinuation. Kyoya blanched inwardly at the contact but externally he showed no surprise. Instead he plastered his host club smile on his face,

"Of course, Kaito-san, lead the way."

Kaito smirked and walked into an unoccupied classroom, He opened the door and held it open for Kyoya who rolled his eyes but entered. Kaito bit back his laughter as he followed and allowed the door to close.

"Was that stunt _really_ necessary?" Kyoya asked, his arms folded across his chest. Kaito smiled impishly and shrugged,

"Not really, but it was fun. You really can play these girls like a finely tuned guitar, can't you?"

"I don't know if I appreciate the metaphor although I do accept the logic of it. May I ask why you asked to see me in private? I find it hard to believe that it was merely to play on our audience's fantasies."

Kaito shoved his hands in to his pockets and shrugged again, "I'm in." He said simply. "I'll join your host club."

Kyoya tilted his chin upwards as he regarded Kaito, "I see, glad to hear that you have agreed, Kaito-san."

The brunette chuckled darkly, "Don't thank me just yet, bright eyes, I have a condition."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed and he leaned against the teacher's desk. "Alright, I'm listening. What is your price, Kaito-san?"

The younger boy took a deep breath and sat down on one of the student's desk, facing Kyoya. After a moment he spoke,

"My sister, I'm sure you realised by her verbal onslaught yesterday, is a pretty formidable character. Which is fine, great really, 'cause that makes her a fantastic CEO. But, since our dad died and she had to take over the Datkin Empire she's become more...intense."

Kyoya nodded, "Understandable. What is it you want us to do about that?"

"Simple really, Suoh says that you guys work towards the happiness of every girl, right? So, I want you to make Midori smile. Really, truly, smile. Not this fake one she puts on, like the one you did in the hall. Don't get me wrong, she's not depressed or anything, but she's just...not her. Make her happy, make her relax, and I'll sell my soul to you guys."

Kyoya paused as though he was considering the offer, "And what if we fail to make her happy?"

Kaito smiled but it seemed forced, "Then you'll just have to find another hot, multi lingual Italian guy with a charming smile and a bad attitude."

Kyoya stared at him for a moment before giving a small laugh and pushing his glasses up his nose. "Well then, We shall be sure not to fail. We do not require your soul, Kaito-san. Just your loyalty. And provided we uphold our end of this bargain, I will expect every ounce of it."

Kaito gave Kyoya an amused look, "They say Tamaki's the president, but that's not true, is it?"

Kyoya smiled brightly, "I work only to fulfil my duties as vice-president to the best of my abilities."

The brown haired boy chuckled, "Which you do with no small amount of power and threats. Well, now that our bargain has been struck I'll be heading off. Can't be late for class you know." Kaito gave Kyoya a wink and began to leave the room.

"No we can't have that."Kyoya agreed. As Kaito reached the door Kyoya called out to him again,

"But while we are on the subject of power and threats, I'd like to add one last thing," Kyoya straightened from the desk and something in his voice made Kaito falter by the door. He didn't turn to look at Kyoya as the raven haired boy spoke,

"Never insinuate we are an item in front of our guests ever again. Doing so will not end well for you."

Surprise flickered across Kaito's face before he smirked and left, not saying another word.

.

.

Haruhi took a deep breath as she stood outside the school gates. She hadn't been this nervous about going to school since her first day. She flexed her fingers by her side and tried to calm herself down.

Come on, Haruhi, you can do it...It's just one day...She thought to herself. She took a dramatic step forward before groaning and burying her face in her hands.

"Maybe I can just call in sick instead." She muttered.

"Isn't that a bit of an overreaction?"

Haruhi glanced up and saw Amaya sitting in her chair behind her. Her usual entourage of her brother and cousin weren't with her at the moment and Haruhi felt herself relax just a little. This would be easier without them.

"No. It isn't. Because the second I walk through that door, I'm going to have to face them. _All_ of them."

A flash of guilt crossed Amaya's face, "I'm really sorry for telling them, Haruhi. I didn't mean to ruin today for you."

Haruhi shook her head, "It's okay, Amaya. They would have found out anyway. Kyoya would have figured it out somehow."

Amaya nodded. "That's true, I suppose." She wheeled up to Haruhi and looked off into the distance beside her.

"There really is nothing for it. We have to go in. _You_ have to go in." Amaya told Haruhi.

"I know. It was always going to happen, I guess." Haruhi sighed. They made their way into the school building lethargically.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yes, Amaya?"

The brunette glanced down to the blonde who was holding a small box. Inside was a framed picture of her and Haruhi going to the Otazin ball.

"Happy Birthday." She grinned at her.

Haruhi laughed wearily, and took the present from Amaya, "Thanks. You shouldn't have."

.

.

"HaRUhi! Oh, HaRUhi!"

"Oh god, not the sing song voice. That's never a good sign." Amaya gasped. The two girls looked up to see the twins beaming at Haruhi, slightly wicked looks in their amber eyes.

"Oh, shush, Amaya" Kaoru smirked,

"You know we'd never do anything to Haruhi on his special day." Hikaru added.

"We just wanted to give you your present, that's all." They said innocently. Amaya and Haruhi exchanged a look of fear.

"What's the present?" Haruhi said carefully.

The twins shook their heads. "Uh uh. Can't tell you, that'll ruin the surprise."

"Abort, abort! Dangerous present, potential life threat to birthday boy. Possible gun in class 1A, could also be a life crocodile, abort!" Amaya pretended to shriek into her sleeve.

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Where would we get a live crocodile?"

Hikaru put his fingers to his lips, "Actually, now that you mention it, where _could_ we get a live crocodile?"

The twins considered that with a mischievous smile, "Hmmm... We should look into this..."

"Way to give them ideas, Amaya." Haruhi grumbled. Amaya scratched the back of her head self consciously,

"Yeah...I forgot that I was talking to the doppelgangers..."

.

"Can you two just give me the present already?" Haruhi demanded.

"Wow, looks whose selfish all of a sudden." The twins chastised.

"I think being led down a series of corridors blindfolded is enough to make anyone a little testy." Amaya rationalised. She was at the back of the group, the twins lead the way, each of them pulling one of Haruhi's hands. Amaya wasn't going to follow the twins, but then Haruhi reminded her that it was her fault she was in this mess in the first place.

"Okay, we're nearly there." Hikaru announced gleefully.

"Just through this door." Kaoru added. They swung open two large doors that reminded Amaya of the entrance to the Host Club and yanked Haruhi inside.

"Woah." Amaya breathed once she saw the contents of the room.

"What, what is it?" Haruhi demanded.

"Remember when I said I was sorry? Now I'm _really_ sorry."

Haruhi gulped and the twins laughed,

"Don't be silly, Amaya. Ready Haruhi? On the count of three, one, two, three!"

The pulled off Haruhi's blindfold and presented their present with jazz hands. Haruhi's brown eyes widened at the sight of a mannequin wearing a full king's costume. It had a brown tunic that was strung up at the front and a pair of black cloth trousers. The boots were black as well and made from supple leather. A blood red clock fell from the shoulders with golden trim on the edges to match the crown that sat on the mannequin's head. It was an elegant circlet, red jewels ordained the sides.

"No, freaking, way." Haruhi said firmly.

The twins pouted a little, "Aw, come on! We spent so long working on this outfit!"

"You only found out it was my birthday two days ago!"

"Yeah, exactly. Working on something for two whole days? That's big for us." The twins replied, folding their arms in perfect synchronisation.

"Besides, you don't really have a choice," Kaoru said lightly,

"The shadow king has ordered this, remember?" Hikaru reminded her. Haruhi scowled at them before sighing in defeat,

"Amaya, if I give you back this present, will you call off Kyoya?" Haruhi asked half heartedly.

Amaya shook her head, "Even I can't command the shadow king to ignore a money making opportunity."

"So its settled! You'll wear our present today at the host club." The twins grinned.

"I guess I don't really have a choice." Haruhi mumbled in defeat.

"Great!" Kaoru cheered.

"Now you get to see your outfit, Amaya." Hikaru smiled.

"I, wait what?" Amaya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we all have to wear medieval stuff. We're squires, Tamaki's the prince, Honey's the jester, Mori is a knight-"

"If you say Ootori is the queen I'm going to get a hernia." Amaya interrupted. The twins smirked,

"No, he got angry when we suggested that actually..." Kaoru told them. He turned and walked behind the mannequin and began searching for something.

"He's a Lord. We were going to make you a knight as well but you wouldn't be able to wear all the armour in that chair, so..." Hikaru's grin was a little too impish for Amaya's liking. Kaoru took that moment as his cue to emerge from behind the mannequin with something bright and pink in his hands.

"You get to be a Lady!" They announced in unison. Amaya stared with wide eyes at the cerise audacity that was in front of her eyes. It was done in the style of traditional medieval wear, a gold thread was woven around the waist in a plait. The sleeves were long and would drape delicately over her hands when worn.

"I see you two have chosen today to die. So be it." Amaya deadpanned.

"Uh uh, Amaya. It's my birthday, I'm the King and if I have to wear my costume you have to wear yours." Haruhi told her with a firm tone.

"So...does that mean I'm not allowed to murder the twins?"

"I never said that."

Amaya gave the twins a wide grin. "The birthday girl says yes."

HIkaru and Kaoru cowered, "Haruhi!"

.

.

"Oh, Haruhi-kun, you look so handsome as the King!" One of her guest fawned.

Haruhi put on a sweet smile, "Thanks, that's really sweet of you ladies to say. I don't know how I feel about the cloak, if I'm being honest." She gave a small awkward laugh and the surrounding girls' eyes went wide.

"No! Haruhi-kun, you should wear a cloak all the time!" The girls insisted.

"That sounds really uncomfortable." Kaito muttered from his place in the corner. He was watching club activities again today. It was the first time he had been to the host club since he made his deal with Kyoya, he hadn't been able to attend yesterday. Tamaki ordered him to study their methods for now as they would be beginning formal lessons next week.

Kaito bit back that he hardly needed lessons in playing a gentleman.

"Hey! Kai-chan! Over here, Kai-chan!"

Kaito glanced up and spotted Honey waving widely at him, a broad grin on his childish face. He still couldn't believe that that kid was in his older sister's class. Frankly, he found it a little eerie.

Kaito sighed and rose from his seat, plastering a soft smile on his face. "Is there something wrong, Honey-sempai?" He asked with his fake accent.

Honey shook his head, the bells on his jester hat jingling as he did. "Nope, I was just telling these ladies a joke and I thought you might like to hear it."

Kaito had to stop himself from putting on a condescending sneer. "Oh, and what is the joke?" He enquired as he sat down gracefully, keeping a watchful eye on the silent shadow that was Mori as he did. The tall boy unnerved him almost as much as Honey did. And seeing him in full armour with a sword on his waist wasn't making Kaito feel any more comfortable.

"What is the karate experts favourite drink?" Honey asked brightly.

"Oh god, don't tell me it's this joke." Kaito muttered under his breath, the guests however didn't seem to hear him as they leaned in intently.

"We don't know, Honey-sempai. What is it?" They questioned eagerly.

"Kara-tea!" Honey announced, looking infinitely proud of himself. The guests didn't make a noise for a second before bursting out into slightly too loud laughter.

"Kara-tea! That's brilliant!"

"Oh my god, you're so funny, Honey-sempai!"

"I think the world just became a slightly worse place." A new voice commented.

Kaito turned to see the unimpressed face of his older sister.

"Did you not like my joke, Mid-chan?" Honey asked with wide, sad eyes.

Kaito hissed, knowing immediately that Honey had made a mistake. Midori's green eyes narrowed a little and she gave the blonde a hard look.

"My name is Datkin Midori. You may refer to me as Datkin-san or Midori-san. But never, ever, call me Mid-chan. I don't know you. Don't act as though we are old friends."

Mori straightened slightly as though he was sizing up Midori. Kaito caught the action and stood up, looking Mori in the eye.

"Let's not make this into a scene." He said quietly, a bright smile on his face that worked towards easing the tension emanating off the guests.

Mori's jaw tightened but he gave a minute nod. The two boy looked at each other awkwardly until they were thankfully saved by Tamaki's voice.

"Ladies! Attention, ladies! I have an announcement to make! It is time for the bidding for the hand of our king to begin!" Tamaki proclaimed, his hands stretched out for dramatic effect. He was dressed similarly to Haruhi except he wore a thin gold band on his head and a blue cloak. Beside him Kyoya stood wearing an entirely black outfit, a lighter hooded cloak on his shoulders.

"Now, the rules for this are simple. Lord Kyoya here will work as our auctioneer. The bids shall be cash only and must be paid on the spot. The successful Lady shall win one date with our handsome Monarch." Tamaki gestured to Haruhi who sat uncomfortably on her throne.

"Any questions? No? Good. Then let us begin." Tamaki clapped his hands.

Kyoya stepped forward and cleared his throat. "The opening bid shall be a hundred thousand yen. Do I have a hundred thousand yen?"

"I'll bid a hundred thousand yen!"

"I have a hundred thousand, do I have a hundred and fifty?"

"A hundred and fifty!"

"Two hundred!"

"Two hundred and fifty!"

"Four hundred!"

Kyoya's glasses gleamed, "I have four hundred, do I have five?"

"Let's cut out the middle man. I bid one million yen. I believe that should outdo these ladies pocket money."

Everyone went quiet as they turned to Midori who was studying her nails dully. Kaito laughed,

"Way to make enemies, Dori."

Midori shrugged, "It's their parents I need in my pocket. And most of these only future in business is to be married to someone in it." She told him in a quiet voice.

"I have one million yen. Do I have one million and one?" Kyoya asked, scanning around the room where the guests were either searching their purses or glaring openly at Midori. For her part the half Irish CEO looked completely uncaring.

"Going once, going twice, sold. To Miss Datkin Midori."


	12. Meetings With the Boss

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay guys, work and no laptop equals very little time for writing. Anyway, here we go, please enjoy and please review ^_^**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Lexlovesya: Great to know! I love her as well, she's great fun to write ^_^ They're so much fun to have interact together. Thanks for the support ^_^**_

_**MarinaStryke: It's more fun if I reveal it slowly and painfully, well for me it is. Not so much for you ^_^ Don't worry, I won't be killing the protagonist ^_^ I'll make Midori behave a little, not much, just a little. **_

_**Kaylee-Sempai: Happy Birthday! Okay, so I'm a week and a bit late, but it's the thought that counts, right? Tamaki cool down, Midori paid for Haruhi fair and square, don't make me get Kyoya on your ass! You know what, maybe I will in this chapter ^_^ And the Mid-chan is not okay guys, really, not okay ^_^**_

_**Guest: I will! And thanks for the support! **_

_**Without further ado, please enjoy and please review!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"So, I'm dating a pimp. That's nice, I'm going to go into a corner and contemplate what life choices brought me down this path." Amaya said, wheeling her way over to her usual table. Club hours had ended and all but Midori and the rest of the host club had left. Currently, the young and powerful CEO was leaning against the wall, a look of smug amusement on her face.

"I believe a pimp implies I have more than one person working for me." Kyoya commented from where he was scribbling in his notebook.

"Oh please, you whore all of us out." Amaya accused lightly.

"Not that this isn't a very amusing conversation to listen into, I do have somewhere I need to be." Midori reminded. Kaito chuckled and walked over to his sister.

"Of course, Datkin-san. If you could be so kind as to pay for your date with Haruhi our business here would be complete." Kyoya said brightly.

"Wonderful. Here you go, one million yen. Now, when do I pick you up, Haruhi-san?" Midori asked as she handed over the cash to Kyoya as though it was merely a hundred yen. Haruhi looked up at her, taken aback.

"Em, whenever suits you, I guess..."

"Great. I'll pick you up at two tomorrow from your apartment."

"Wait, how do you know where I live?" Haruhi demanded.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Dress nice, I haven't decided what we'll be doing yet." Midori told her, taking her mobile phone out of her pocket as she walked towards the door.

"Come on, Kaito. Oh, I have a call." She clicked the screen and put the phone to her ear.

"Sebastian, how are you? Yes, this evening. I know, no he's not aware of that. Trust me, I'll make sure he never forgets." Midori said in English as she left the room and the host's earshot. Kaito smirked and rolled his eyes. He hovered by the door and glanced back.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, Haruhi. Midori doesn't bite. Well, not unless your her type." He winked and followed his sister out.

"Great, so, Haruhi is going to be assimilated by the Datkin Empire." Amaya noted once the Datkin siblings were gone.

"What?!" Tamaki shrieked. He leapt across the room and pulled Haruhi into his arms, "What do you mean? What do you think that nasty lady is going to do to my Haruhi?!"

"Let go of me, Senpai!"

"Relax boss." Kaoru said from the couch.

"If Haruhi died, Amaya would totally avenge her." Hikaru grinned.

"Of course I would but you'll have to give me a few months." Amaya reminded. She had her head leaned back against her chair with her eyes closed.

Tamaki gasped and stared at Haruhi in horror. Honey pulled at Mori's sleeve with wide eyes.

"You don't think that Mid-chan will do something to Haru-chan, do you Takashi?"

Mori shook his head, "No."

"You probably shouldn't call her that, Honey-senpai." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, didn't she get annoyed about that earlier?" Kaoru added.

Honey nodded, "Uh huh. I don't know why Mid-chan doesn't like it though."

"Most likely she feels that it is not appropriate for an international leader in business to be addressed so closely by someone she has known for a week." Kyoya explained. Amaya snorted in amusement.

"Just hold off on the chans for a little while, Honey and I'm sure you and Datkin will get on just fine." She advised.

"In the mean time, Haruhi, you should go home and enjoy the rest of your birthday and prepare for your date tomorrow. Tamaki, if you would be so kind as to release the birthday girl." Kyoya asked.

Tamaki pouted and dethatched himself from Haruhi who gasped in relief.

"If anything happens to you, you call daddy." Tamaki instructed fiercely and Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him sceptically. Her crown sat crookedly on her head which seemed to add to her disbelief.

"Yeah, okay Senpai. I'll do that." She muttered before picking her bag off her back and heading to the changing rooms.

"I'm going to get out of this get up and then I'm going home. I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye Haruhi. Enjoy the rest of your day." The twins chimed. Once she left they turned and slinked up to Tamaki.

"So, boss,"

"What's the plan?"

Tamaki frowned, "What plan?"

"The plan for Haruhi's birthday."

Tamaki smiled and placed his chin in the crook between his thumb and his forefinger. "So glad you asked. First, we shall follow her home. There we shall whisk her away for a fabulous dinner in one of the top restaurants in Japan. As a commoner she would never have the opportunity to dine there herself so this will be the perfect gift-"

"No." Amaya interrupted.

"Hmmm? What was that Amaya?"

"I'm not letting you commandeer Haruhi on her birthday. Let her go home and celebrate it with her father, you demented Frenchman."

"But I am her daddy, Amaya." Tamaki said brightly. Amaya groaned and buried her face in her palm.

"Look Tamaki, I'm not letting you" Amaya paused to yawn, "Ootori, you go, I'm too tired to explain."

"If I must. Amaya, I believe, is attempting to look out for her friend with the greatest of intentions. And those happen to mean that she cannot allow you to interrupt Haruhi's birthday more than we already have. Incidentally this would cause her to physically stop you and as neither myself nor Mori-senpai would want that, she can, and will get her way."

Kyoya snapped his black book closed. "In other words, leave Haruhi alone."

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"Aw!" The twins complained in unison.

"But Kyoya-"

"Sorry, Tama-chan, but I think Kyo-chan is right. We should let Haruhi enjoy her birthday with her dad." Honey reasoned. Tamaki sighed defeated.

"Alright, I suppose I should head home and call off the marching band."

"The wha, no never mind, I don't want to know." Amaya dismissed.

"See you on Monday." Tamaki said as he left.

"We should be going too." The twins agreed.

"We'll see you on Monday, Kyo-chan! Ama-chan, are you coming with us?"

Amaya shook her head, "No, the head master wants to see me and then Ootori and I have a date. I'll see you two later."

Once the two oldest hosts left Kyoya turned and frowned at his girlfriend. "You have a meeting with Suoh-sama?"

Amaya nodded and yawned again, "Yup, don't know what about though."

"Well, have you broken any rules lately?"

Amaya gave him a wicked smile, "None that he knows about."

Kyoya chuckled. "What time is the meeting?"

"In about a half an hour. Do you mind waiting until then?"

Kyoya shook his head, "I would have had to stay here until that time regardless. Perhaps you should rest for a moment before you go, you seem a little tired." He took off his cloak and threw it over her.

"Maybe I will, just make sure to wake me up in time, I need to change out of this dress too." She yawned again and shut her eyes. She smiled contently as she pulled his cloak over her like a blanket. Kyoya smirked a little before turning away from her and going back to work.

.

.

"So, If that is everything on the Angelious merger I believe we have finished everything on our agenda today." Midori said, flicking through a stack of paper. Chatter erupted around the conference room. One particular middle aged man seemed to sigh with relief as he turned to the person beside him.

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot to mention. One of you is about to be fired for being a treacherous bastard." Midori said happily.

The silence came in an instant. With wide eyes, the board of directors glanced around at each other in shock.

"One of you is stealing money from us and selling vital information to the Angelious group so as to earn them a stronger hand in this merger." She pushed her away from her seat at the top of the table and rose slowly.

"Now, this person, didn't know I knew they were doing this. They thought they had covered themselves pretty well." She began to walk slowly around the long rectangular table, her fingers trailing over the seats of the directors.

"But, unfortunately for them, I am the queen of secrets and information and informants can be bought. Really, very easily, bought."

"It was someone who had access to our accounts, who knew how to make slight but significant alterations and who could, easily, gather information about our true desires and wants from the Angelious group." Midori hovered over one of the chairs near the end of the table. The man on it stiffened and looked at her with wide eyes. He was a burly man with a large handle bar moustache.

"You had access to all of that, didn't you, Marcus?" She said quietly in his ear, her hands on the back of his chair.

"Miss Datkin, I never, would never-"

"I know you wouldn't Marcus, and do you know why? Because you're loyal." She siad sweetly. Her green eyes flashed over to the man who sat on the very end of the table.

"Unlike you, Cornelius. You are an idiot and a traitor." She released Marcus's chair and stalked up to the man whose face was suddenly bright red.

"I, I,"

"Save it. Did you really think you could sell out my company under my very nose, without me even noticing it? And then you have the audacity to sit on the end of the table as though you are challenging me?" Midori smiled at him. She stood up and glided back to her seat.

"You see, sir, there is nothing in my business I am not aware of. So, you will sell all of your shares in this company. You are no longer a member of the board and I dismiss you from my employment. Oh, and should you feel any of these terms unfair then I'd like to remind you that failure to comply will land you in a prison cell for several years. Now, good day." Midori flicked through a few documents as she spoke.

Cornelius glanced around with a lost expression on his face. After a moment Midori looked up under her lashes.

"Remove yourself, Cornelius. Or I will have you removed." She threatened darkly.

The large man rose and gathered his things with shaky fingers. He looked around desperately as though hoping someone might save him but suddenly all of his ex-colleagues seemed very interested in their notes.

He walked out of the room without so much as a goodbye.

.

.

Kyoya sighed and rolled his neck, working the kinks out of it. He glanced to his watch, Amaya had ten minutes until her meeting with the headmaster.

"You might want to change, Amaya. Amaya?" He looked over to see her sleeping peacefully. He gave a small laugh and walked over to her.

"Amaya." He said again, prodding her cheek. She moaned and turned away from him. He sighed.

"Well you can't exactly stand up the headmaster nor can you go wearing that." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "I suppose there is nothing else for it."

.

Amaya yawned and stretched. She rubbed at her eyes and when she opened them she saw Kyoya standing over her, smiling.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have your evil face on, what did you do?"

"I truly do not know what you mean, Amaya. Now, you should get going to your meeting with the headmaster."

"Oh, crap! I forgot, I have to get changed." Amaya looked down and her jaw twitched.

"Ootori, why am I wearing my uniform?"

"It is regulation in this school that students wear the uniform."

"And how did I get into my uniform?"

Kyoya gave her blank expression, "You wouldn't wake up and I felt it would be ungentlemanly to leave you in the wrong attire for your meeting."

Amaya shifted her shoulders with a puzzled expression on her face. "Did you...take off my bra?"

"We should get going, you don't want to be late."

.

.

"Ah, Morinozuka-san, glad to see you made it. Hello Ootori-san, thank you for escorting her but I'll take it from here."

"No problem, sir. I'll be outside, Amaya."

"See you later, Ootori."

"So, Suoh-sama, what can I do for you?" Amaya asked politely. The headmaster smiled and sat down in his chair.

"I need your help with a particular student. I have heard rumours that she is purposely failing her classes and underperforming. I would like to know if that is true and if so, why."

Amaya frowned, "Alright, but I don't see how this involves me, sir?"

"Well, I have heard of your abilities to read others from a friend of mine. He was rather impressed at some of the deductions you made about his life, though he would not tell me what they were."

Amaya smiled knowingly, "And how is Yoshio Ootori these days?"

Yuzuru smirked, "My point is proven."

"So, who is it you wish me to study, headmaster?"

"I do not know if you have met her. She's a second year student who mostly keeps to herself. Her name is Sutobi Hazuki."


	13. Brother Dear

_**A/N: Hey guys, not much to say here other than please enjoy and please review! ^_^**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Lexlovesya: It was the only reasonable thing to do in that situation, if you think about it. ^_^**_

_**Kaylee-Sempai: Haha, I think if Mori found out what Kyoya did he wouldn't be quite so understanding, although I say you have Amaya and Kyoya's interaction down ^_^**_

_**Without further ado, Here's chapter 13,**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Amaya tilted her head to the side but otherwise showed no evidence of her surprise. "Curious, I have heard of her, actually. I wasn't aware that she was the trouble making type."

Yuzura smiled. "She's not. She's quiet and polite and in many ways a model student. Except for the fact that she is not reaching her full potential."

"You believe."

He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a file filled with paper. "Look for yourself. Tell me her grades don't spike your curiosity."

Amaya took the folder and raised her eyebrows at the headmaster. "Are you allowed to give me other students files?"

"I am duty bound to act in the best interest of my students. As long as those methods go unnoticed, what harm does it do?"

She cocked a half smile, "What harm indeed?" Amaya opened the file and scanned the pages, her brow furrowing more and more as she read.

"Are these accurate?" She asked, comparing two sheets of paper.

"Completely."

"But...It says here that she was a prodigy in middle school. And then..."

"And then she failed her final year and was forced to repeat before she could go on to high school. In fact, she had to sit a special assessment exam before we allowed her to enrol here. You'll see her results there."

"I didn't know that anyone besides scholarship students had to do assessments."

"They don't. But I was curious, I told Ms Sutobi that failure of these exams would mean her removal from this school, thus providing an incentive to do well. What she believed to be a standardised test was in fact an aptitude test. As you can see, she received a perfect score in problem solving and mathematical issues. We believe she is in the top ninety eight percentile in mathematical ability."

"In the school?"

"In the country."

Amaya gave off a low whistle, "Basically, she's a genius."

"In specific areas, yes. Her language skills are above average but nothing compared to your friend, Datkin-san. As for the social aspect, she seems to be slightly stunted."

"Even so, what's she doing in class D? No offense to those in it, but it's not exactly the academic elite."

"I don't know, that is where you come in. On Monday you will sit in on one of the maths classes, the teacher will be aware of your true reason for being there. He will purposely make a mistake on one of the problems. See if Ms Sutobi reacts to this. Study her, Amaya-san, and report to me. Do you think you can do that?"

Amaya glanced up from her folder and gave him a bright smile.

.

.

Midori knew today was going to be a long one the moment she walked into her kitchen. There, looking like a lost puppy, was a shirtless young man. He was good looking and she imagined he was about her age, if not older.

Looks like Kaito has left me to clean up his messes, She thought, irritated.

"Good morning." She said brightly, leaning casually against the fridge. He jumped and turned around quickly, a guilty expression on his features.

"I, oh, hi, you must be Kaito-kun's sister." He said, his handsome face tinged with red embarrassment. Midori cocked her hip and surveyed him predatorily,

"Yup, that'd be me. What can I do for you, mr...?" She lifted an eyebrow, pointing out he was a naked man in her kitchen and he might want to introduce himself within the next five seconds.

His gorgeous chocolate eyes widened and he spluttered, "Right, Sorry, my name is Ayumu, I'm eh, I'm a friend of Kaito's." He gave her a quick bow and she smirked with amusement.

Midori looked him up and down. "I bet you are."

She moved off the fridge and slowly sauntered up to Ayumu, the man swallowed at the calculated way she was stalking up to him.

"And tell me, Ayumu-san, where is your dear friend Kaito?"

"Whose looking for me?" Kaito asked, appearing at the doorway of the kitchen, a bathrobe around his muscled body.

"Ah, Ayumu, I see you found your way out of bed." He purred. He went up to the relieved other man and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"My sister hasn't been picking on you, has she?"

"N-no, we were just talking." Ayumu said quickly, giving Midori a small smile. She grinned back at him, deciding to give the boy a break.

"Well, if you are finished with that, how about you go back to bed and I'll bring you up some breakfast. And not eat it." Kaito murmured in his ear, nibbling at Ayumu's earlobe.

Ayumu nodded, "Yeah, okay. Sounds like fun." He turned back to Midori and bowed at her again, "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." She winked, giving Kaito a disbelieving glance. Once Ayumu disappeared from the kitchen she folded her arms and he looked at her questioningly.

"What did you say to that poor man, he looked like a scared little bunny staring down a wolf when I came in."

"Well, give a girl a heads up next time. I like to know when I'm going to have to kick out your boy toys in the morning and when I'm serving them breakfast. I had to improvise there."

"So your natural instinct was to kick his ass out?" Kaito chuckled, taking eggs out of the fridge and proceeding to whisk them. He tossed them into a pan to prepare the breakfast he had no intention of eating.

"I was getting to that part. You're lucky you came in when you did, otherwise you'd have had to find another source of entertainment today. Where did you get this one, anyway?" She enquired, hopping up onto the counter.

"Local college. University boys are the best, they have just enough experience and confidence without being irritatingly difficult to play with." Kaito smiled. Midori laughed and picked up an apple, she began to eat it as she continued their conversation.

"And tell me, dear brother, how long is Ayumu going to be warming your sheets?" she asked as she chewed.

Kaito shrugged, "I haven't decided yet. I think he'll last a week or two at least."

"Just be careful, we do live with an impressionable and surprisingly well behaved ten year old." Midori told him seriously.

"I'll be sure to keep Chou away from my bedroom. And the rooms around it, Ayumu is a bit of a talker, if you know what I mean."

Midori smirked and threw the apple at his head. He caught it easily and took a bite.

"You're a pig."

He winked at her, "I know. But I'm a damn sexy one." He stirred the eggs and, deeming them done, tipped them onto a plate onto which he also placed some toast, orange juice and the apple. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sweet innocent to defile."

"You're going to get Chlamydia!" She called after him.

"I'm rich, I can afford it!" He sang back. Kaito kept the cheeky grin on his face all the way back to his room. Times like this he was reminded how lucky he was to have been born into the Datkin family. Of course, they also reminded him of how that family wasn't complete anymore. He hovered by a framed photo as he walked up the winding staircase. From behind the glass his father beamed out at him, his handsome features bright and enthusiastic. Kaito wondered if it had been taken before he found out about the cancer eating away at his lungs. It was possible, their father didn't exactly tell them immediately. It was one of the few things he didn't want shared.

Kaito remembered when he told him he was gay. He was so nervous, terrified his father would reject him, that he would see him as unfit to bear the Datkin name. Send him back to his supermodel mother, wherever the hell she was.

His father had been sitting in the kitchen in their home in Ireland alongside Midori, chatting happily about something he couldn't recall. Kaito had asked them both to be there, Chou was too young to understand at that point what he wanted to discuss. At fourteen, Kaito wasn't sure _he_ was old enough to talk about it, but he had to. He _had_ to tell them.

"Ah, Kai, there you are. About time, Why did you decide to call a family meeting?" Midori asked tiredly when he walked in, playing with the tips of her long hair. It was a month before their father would inform them about his diagnosis. A month before she became his mother instead of his sister.

"Yes son, are you alright, are you in some kind of trouble or something?" He questioned, standing to clasp Kaito's shoulder. The young boy looked up into the same eyes he possessed and swallowed nervously.

"No nothing like that...I have something important to tell you..."

Midori and their father glanced at one another, communicating silently. They looked back at him with concern.

"...We're listening." His father said carefully, his eyes studying his son.

Suddenly Kaito felt his resolve leave him, along with the speech he had prepared and began stammering like an idiot.

"Well...you see...I don't know how to say...I, mean I just want you to know that I really didn't plan this or anything...I, It's not something I chose...What I'm saying is..." He sighed and licked his lips.

"Well, come on, don't leave us in suspense, Kai. Spit it out." Midori pressed, not possessing her father's patience.

Kaito took a deep breath. "I'm gay." He stated plainly. His father blinked and straightened slightly, behind him Midori rose off her seat and cleared her throat.

"I believe the bet was five hundred euro, dad." She held out her hand expectantly.

"Damn. I really thought he was bi." Their father muttered, taking a few notes out of his wallet and handing them to his daughter.

"You two betted on my sexuality!"

"Well in my defence, it was a pretty safe bet." Midori reasoned.

"I went through something similar when I slightly older than you so I thought maybe you were just going through that."

"You dated a guy?" Kaito said in shock.

"Oh no sweet heart, I dated a man." Their father beamed at him, causing Midori to snicker.

"This conversation is making me uncomfortable." Kaito stated numbly. Their father let out his deep rumbling laugh.

"Hey, Kai. Listen. This is fine, I don't care who you love. As long as you do love, and be loved." He pulled his son into his arms and squeezed him tightly. Kaito felt tears brimming in his eyes, he shut the lids tight against them.

"Yeah. Diddo on the not caring, although not quite so romanticised." Midori said, walking over and ruffling Kaito's hair.

"Love you, Kai." She told him with a wink.

"I love you, Dori. I love you too, dad." Kaito said with a shaky voice, there was no denying the tears that fell down his cheeks now.

Their father smiled sweetly, "I love you, Kaito. No matter what, never doubt that."

Kaito dragged himself back to the present and realised that his hands were balled into fists around the tray handles, causing it to shake. He swallowed against the lump in his throat and turned away from his father's image staring happily out at him.

"Miss you, dad." He whispered. He took a breath to compose himself and fixed a smile on his face, off to drown his sorrows in bodily pleasures.

His moment of weakness didn't go unnoticed, however. Midori Datkin watched with furrowed brows as her brother made his way up the stairs after staring at that picture for a good few minutes.

She sighed and sat down on the ground, knocking her against the wall.

"Looks like I'm not doing as well as I thought. No matter what, you're always the missing piece. I'm sorry, dad. I'm trying, I'm really, really trying."

The CEO gave herself a little shake and stood up. "No point in whining. My efforts aren't enough. I'll just have to try harder."

Better go get ready for my date, She thought to herself with a half hearted smirk, Now, where shall I bring this 'commoner' host?

.

.

_**Any suggestions for where Midori and Haruhi go on their 'date'? I have a few ideas myself but I'd like to see what you guys suggest, who knows, if I like your idea I might put it into the next chapter ^_^**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**IvyN.O **_


	14. First Date

_**A/N: Okay, so this chapter might seem a bit filler-y but it's actually important for establishing one or two things in Midori's character. I promise the next one will be filled with host club antics and drama, please enjoy and please review!**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**Lexlovesya: Yes, he does :( I totally put a downer on that chapter...Things will be more light hearted next time I promise ^_^ I'm planning twin antics for chapter 15**_

_**Kaylee-Sempai: It's okay, I had a plan, I just wanted to see if people had any interesting ideas. Hope you enjoy! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Midori filed her nails as her driver knocked at Haruhi's apartment's door. She had planned to take her to lunch and to a gallery that she had to make an appearance at. Not the most inventive of dates but she hardly had time to come up with anything more creative.

"What do you mean? This woman hasn't even called to the door herself? What kind of dates is this?! How rude." A shrill but unmistakably male voice demanded.

"Dad! Please, leave it alone, go back inside-"

"No, no Haruhi. If you are going to go out with this girl then I want to meet her. See what kind of woman she is!"

Midori sighed and ran her fingers through long front layers. Looked like she was going to have to channel her Datkin charisma, Kaito wasn't the only one with a charming smile after all. She fixed hers upon her face now and pushed open the car door.

"You're father is right, Haruhi, a caring parent should always know what kind of person their child is hanging around with. Apologies sir, I didn't mean to appear rude by staying in the car." Midori swung her long legs out of the limo and she rose gracefully to her feet. She looked up to Haruhi and her father who still stood on the walkway outside their apartment.

"I hope you won't hold that against me, may I introduce myself?" Midori asked with a small smile.

She contained her slight surprise at the man's appearance, she had not known that Haruhi's father was a transvestite, but then it wasn't a sight she was unaccustomed to.

The elder Fujioka narrowed his gaze at the young woman who was grinning up at him. She seemed polite but there was a glint in her green eyes that made him uneasy.

"Of course, my name is Fujioka Ryouji."

Midori's smile grew and she bowed deeply, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Datkin Midori, but please, call me Midori."

Ranka nodded but still looked at Midori with scepticism. "So, you bought Haruhi for her date?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Midori gave a small laugh, starting to walk towards them. As she ascended the stairs she spoke, "Yeah, well, I eh, knew about her situation and I didn't think it would be safe for her to go with one of those other girls. I don't want her secret to be discovered unless it's on her terms."

Ranka blinked in surprise, "You seem to care about her a lot considering you've only known her a week."

Midori gave him a shy smile, "You're daughter is sweet, sir. And kind, it's not often someone like me gets to meet someone who doesn't like you for your money." Her fingers trailed along the banisters, a gesture that made her seem a little self conscious and awkward.

His face softened at her, "Yes, well, I like to think I raised her to be above such things."

Midori's face gave off a puzzled expression, "Did you raise her yourself?"

Ranka nodded proudly. "Yes, yes I did. Her mother died when she was very little."

"That's a pity. I was raised by my father as well, I know how hard it was for him sometimes."

He looked at Haruhi and gave a small smile, "It wasn't too hard for me, Haruhi is a special girl."

"Dad," Haruhi complained, getting embarrassed by the way her father and Midori were looking at her.

"Oh, hush Haruhi, I think it's sweet, you're father is proud of you." Midori gave Ranka a conspirator's grin which he returned after a moment.

"Of course I'm proud, look at her, she's so cute!" He reached out and pulled Haruhi into a hug. Midori chuckled softly at Haruhi's protests.

"He's right, I'm glad you decided to wear a dress, you look absolutely adorable!" She squealed with far more girlie intent then Haruhi thought possible for Midori.

"Please, she didn't decide anything, I had to force her to wear it!"

"Really? Well good for you, Fujioka-san! By the way, I adore your necklace, those beads are a beautiful colour."

He visibly brightened, "Why, thank you, Midori-chan. Please, call me Ranka."

"My pleasure, Ranka. What a lovely name."

Ranka released Haruhi and positively beamed at Midori, all previous suspicion's forgotten, "Oh, you are just too sweet."

Midori blushed and glanced to her watch, "Oh, look at the time! I'm terribly sorry Ranka, but I have booked reservations at a French restaurant for myself and Haruhi, that is if you will trust me with your daughter?"

Ranka glanced at Haruhi before giving Midori a firm nod. "Of course. You two go have fun!" He yanked Haruhi and practically pushed her into Midori's clutches.

"Thank you, Ranka! I'll have her home in a couple of hours." She promised, turning and walking Haruhi back to the car, the driver following silently.

"Take your time, take your time. I'm working tonight Haruhi so I won't be home when you get back. Do you have your key?"

"Yeah, I do, listen dad-"

"Wonderful! You girls have fun!"

"We will!" Midori sang over her shoulder.

Once back in the limo Midori let out a deep sigh. "Well, that took longer than usual, your father is the protective type, I see."

"Yeah, a little."

"Reminds me of that Suoh guy. Sora-san," She called out to the driver, "Let's go. We need to be at the gallery in two hours."

"Gallery?" Haruhi asked, feeling the limo purr to life beneath her. It was a muted sound, the inside of the vehicle like its own world of leather and silk.

"Yes, there is an art gallery happening today that I need to make an appearance to. The artist is the son of a businessman I shall be doing some dealings with in the future. I hope you don't mind, the world of the rich is full of politics."

"No, no, I don't mind." Haruhi said, nervously scratching the back of her neck.

Midori smiled, "Great. Don't worry, it's not going to be nearly as tedious as it sounds. At least I hope not because it sounds pretty damn boring."

.

.

They arrived at the French restaurant and Haruhi found out, to her dismay, that it was _really_ French. The waiters, the chiefs, the maître d', all of them glided around the establishment conversing rapidly in the language. She gulped but Midori gave her a small wink and stepped forward.

"Mademoiselle Datkin! Ca va? Vous m'avez manqué!*" The maitre d' announced, stepping forward and taking Midori's outstretched hands. He kissed them and then kissed both of her cheeks.

"Trés bien, mon cher, trés bien, et vous? Vous m'avez manqué aussi, ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue.*" She replied rapidly. She paused and turned to a confused looking Haruhi and gave have her an encouraging smile.

"Qui est ca? Elle est mignonne. " The man asked, following Midori's line of vision.

"Elle est ma amie, Haruhi et elle est plus jeune pour vous. Elle ne parle pas francais donc, pourraiz vous parler en japonais...?*"

"Oui, bien sur." The man gave Haruhi a warm smile, "Welcome Mademoiselle Haruhi, to our restaurant. May I direct you to your seat?" He gestured to the beautifully decorated interior.

"Sure..." Haruhi agreed, following him as he brought them to a table near the back of the room under a large rose window.

Once seated he gave them both a menu and, after another exchange with Midori, bid them goodbye. Haruhi attempted to decode the menu and made some progress but some of the more complicated ingredients confounded her to no end. Midori chuckled lightly,

"Here, I'll order for both of us." She offered when the waiter came around.

"Thanks." Haruhi said, sipping her water. "So, how do you know the owner?"

Midori gave her an amused look, "I've been walking around in her body for the past eighteen years for a start. I can hear her thoughts." She whispered the last part like a secret.

Haruhi looked taken aback, "_You_ own this restaurant?"

Midori gave a little shrug, "Only on paper. In truth the man you just spoke to has more claim to it than I do. He has been running it since I gave it to him a year ago, before I came to Japan. Back when my father was alive, he thought a good way to train me to take over was to manage my own business. So, with the small amount of capital he gave me, I purchased my own restaurant."

"And that was this one?"

Midori laughed, "The first one, I'm not ashamed to admit, was in Italy. And it was awful, nearly went bankrupt within two months. I didn't market if very well. I had to be bailed out by my father, very embarrassing."

Haruhi smirked and Midori seemed to find that encouraging as she went on. "Thanks to Kaito's constant teasing I was determined to do better the next time. And I did, the one in Italy became a raging success. I opened another in Spain. This restaurant is my third."

"But why did you buy a restaurant in Japan when you didn't even live here?"

Midori lifted her glass of wine to her lips and paused, glancing over to Haruhi over the rim. She lowered her drink and cleared her throat. "I didn't like the last owner."

"So you bought it off him?"

No, I contacted the investors, paid each of them off and ripped the business he spent years building out from under him, casting him out onto the street with no job and no livelihood, Midori thought to herself.

"Essentially." She said aloud, giving Haruhi a bright smile.

"Why didn't you like the last owner?"

He kicked out Kaito when he kissed one of his boyfriends here, she answered in her head.

"A disagreement on culture." She told Haruhi, a moment later two bowls of a delicious smelling soup and a basket of bread were placed in front of the two of them. Haruhi felt her stomach rumble and she blushed at the snicker Midori gave off when she heard it.

Haruhi gave her an embarrassed smile, "I guess you you'd be an expert on culture. How many countries have you lived in?"

Midori paused in between spoonfuls and pursed her lips. She began to count on her fingers, "Let's see, born in Ireland. Moved to Italy three months after Kaito was born. Lived there for four years, next came Ireland again for another two, then France for four, Spain for one. We were moving all over the place for the next three, going in between Ireland and the UK. Dad's was diagnosed after two years so we moved to the states for treatment but after a year of that my father decided that he'd rather be living in a country he loved. So he moved us to France again. We lived there until his death last year. And now here I am."

Haruhi whistled, "Wow, that's a lot of moving."

Midori shrugged, "My father's job was translation. He needed to speak languages and the best way to learn is to live the language."

"How did he die?"

Midori's jaw tightened for a split second, "Lung cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know him and it's not genetic. He was a chain smoker in his youth. He gave them up when I was five but that didn't change the fact that ten years is a long time to be lining your lungs with tar." She said flippantly.

"Do you always do that?"

Midori looked surprised, "Do what?"

"Get defensive if someone tries to be nice to you."

"Why would I do that? I love it when people are nice to me, gives me a warm feeling inside."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I know what it's like, to have people saying they're 'sorry to hear that' when they never even knew the person. I get it with my mother a lot-"

Midori scoffed, "You're mother died when you were five, it's not the same thing." She snapped. Haruhi's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little in shock. Midori sighed and closed her eyes. After a moment she swallowed and reopened them, a new smile on her face,

"I'm sorry, that was very rude. I shouldn't have said that."

Haruhi shook her head, "It's fine. It must be hard, being strong all the time."

Midori tilted her chin upwards, "I find it easy enough."

"Sure you do. I think you're working a lot harder than you let people think Datkin-senpai. But I also think you're one of the most impressive people I've ever met."

The older girl didn't respond for the longest time, she just sat there and studied Haruhi with those vivacious eyes of hers. After a moment she smirked,

"What did your mother do for a living, Haruhi?"

"She was a lawyer." Haruhi answered honestly, although she seemed surprised by the question.

"What a coincidence," Midori lifted her glass to her lips, "Mine too."

.

.

* Mademoiselle Datkin! Ca va? Vous m'avez manqué! – How are you? I've missed you!

* Trés bien, mon cher, trés bien, et vous? Vous m'avez manqué aussi, ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue. – Very well, my dear, very well, and you? I've missed you as well, it's been a long time since I've seen you.

*Qui est ca? Elle est mignonne.- Who is that? She's cute.

* Elle est ma amie, Haruhi et elle est plus jeune pour vous. Elle ne parle pas francais donc, si vous pouvez parler en japonais...?- She's my friend, Haruhi and she's too young for you. She doesn't speak French so could you speak in Japanese...?

*Oui, Bien sur- Yes, Of course.

_**Sorry if my grammar or spelling is off, My French is a little out of practice. **_

_**Please Review**_

_**IvyN.O **_


End file.
